Rin, l'adolescent au passé obscure
by Tyrian007
Summary: Lionéa, une adolescente qui travaille au cirque, a fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme qui se nomme Rin. Ce dernier qui tient pratiquement tout de sa vie en secret, n'est pas près de laisser quiconque s'approcher de lui. Ses nombreuses escapades nocturnes, ses équipements de combats, et ses blessures parfois graves ne font qu'accentuer les doutes que Lionéa possède déjà sur lui.
1. Rin, l'adolescent au passé mystérieux

Bonjour tout le monde!

Ce cour message est dans le but de vous situez un peu dans le temps avant que vous ne débutiez la lecture de cette fic.

L'histoire se situe à l'époque de Ocarina of Time durant la période ou Link traverse le temps (pendant ses sept années d'absence, soit 10 à 17 ans). Plusieurs changement sont apportés à l'histoire à cause d'événements mystérieux que vous apprendrez plus tard dans l'histoire. Si certains moments du récit vous sembles anormale, changé, ou si certains personnages vous sont inconnus, ne soyez pas surpris. Cette fic n'est pas un récit détaillé de la réelle histoire. Un élément déclencheur inconnu de vous, que pour l'instant, seul moi connaît :), bouleverse la ligne du temps.

Une dernière chose avant que je commence. Dans les temps médiévaux il y avait l'or, plus tard il y a eut le commerce d'esclaves avec le gigantesque commerce triangulaire, et maintenant il y a ''l'or noir'', ou pétrole. Chaque époque à connu son ''or''. Finalement, pour les petits écrivains comme moi, et pour plusieurs autres, il y a les : ''r****ws''. Je vous laisse deviner le mot! :)

(mot anglais)

**Rin, l'adolescent au passé mystérieux**

Le soleil se levait avec douceur sur les plaines d'Hyrule. Peu de nuages obstruaient le ciel bleu et la chaleur estivale berçait les habitants avec sa quiétude. Dans une région agricole du royaume, près du ranch Lonlon qui était réputé pour la qualité de son lait ainsi que pour ses chevaux de course, se trouvait un grand chapiteau. Lionéa, jeune adolescente de quatorze ans était dans sa loge. Ses cheveux bruns chocolat ondulaient derrière son jeune dos et ses yeux couleurs noisette qui se reflétait dans le miroir évaluait si elle était assez présentable pour la répétition. La jeune femme travaillait dans un des plus grands cirques d'Hyrule depuis déjà quelques années, et jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, elle s'était contentée de corvées réservées aux femmes de ménages ou aux monteurs de plateaux. Dans trois jours, Lionéa allait agir sur la scène pour la deuxième fois. Sa première performance s'était déroulée dans un petit village près du château de Hyrule nommé Cocorico. Même si sa partie n'avait pas été la plus longue, son numéro d'acrobatie avait été impeccable. Elle n'avait commise aucune faute et cela lui a avait valu beaucoup de mérite ainsi qu'une place plus importante dans leur prochaine présentation. La nervosité la tenaillait, car elle savait qu'elle devrait faire une performance encore meilleure que la dernière fois si elle voulait garder sa place dans la troupe. Le jeune femme avait la mauvaise habitude de se ronger les ongles dans ses périodes de stress, et le bout de ses pauvres doigts démontraient bien sa tension intérieure.

Après quelques minutes à se préparer, cette dernière se jugea prête et elle se dirigea vers la salle de pratique. Presque tous les athlètes étaient déjà présents. La plupart s'étiraient ou pratiquaient en solo, tandis que certain préféraient discuter avant que la répétition ne commence. Lionéa était la plus jeune à faire un numéro, et ce simple fait lui mettait plus de pression. Elle avait un ami de quinze ans qui faisait équipe avec elle. Rin, qui était arrivé dans le cirque un an plus tôt, avait commencé à agir devant le publique avant elle. On le considérait comme un prodige sur scène, car en seulement quelques mois il avait déjà maîtrisé des figures très complexes. Ce dernier était monté sur une scène pour la première fois après seulement quatre mois d'apprentissage, tandis qu'elle avait attendu des années... Au quotidien, c'était un jeune homme silencieux qui ne s'était intégré dans aucun groupe. La plupart du temps, il se contentait d'écouter les autres sans trop se mêler aux discussions, et il ne parlait jamais de son passé. Lionéa était probablement la seule personne proche de lui dans le cirque. Malgré ça, elle ne connaissait rien de sa famille ou de ses origines. '' Ou peut-il bien être?'', se demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Elle le chercha du regard et cru l'apercevoir grâce à ses cheveux blonds à l'autre bout de la salle, mais ce n'était que Pierrot, un athlète de dix-sept ans qu'elle qualifiait d'arrogant. Il était doué, vraiment... mais il n'avait aucun respect pour les autres membres de la troupe et il ne manquait pas une occasion d'humilier un de ses parts.

Après une courte inspection ou elle ne trouva Rin nul part, Lionéa en déduit que ce dernier s'était encore une fois évadé dans une de ses escapades nocturnes. Elle n'avait aucune idée ou il pouvait aller, et à chaque fois il revenait complètement boueux, recouvert d'égratignures et avec des vêtements déchirés. Parfois, Il arrivait avec de grosses blessures comme un bras cassé ou une importante plaie ouverte qu'il avait recouvert d'un bandage. Lionéa ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était évidemment dangereux. De plus, il retournait souvent au chapiteau avec d'importantes sommes de rubis, ce qui alimentait davantage les multiples scénarios qui traversait l'esprit de l'adolescente.

La jeune athlète se dirigea en fulminant vers la loge de Rin. Elle allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur sa conduite irresponsable. Lionéa traversa une partie du chapiteau avant d'arriver dans la section des résidences. Il y avait une cinquantaine de tentes pratiquement toutes identiques. Les employés y vivaient comme si c'étaient leur maison. Le cirque voyageait constamment de ville en ville, et toutes ses installations étaient facilement démontables pour facilité le transport. La tente de Rin était reconnaissable à cause d'une affiche près de sa porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme y avait inscrit trois règles d'or que tous ceux qui le côtoyaient connaissaient par cœur. Elle connaissait ces règles, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs et elle les oublia complètement. La jeune femme était à peine entré dans la tente que les oreilles de Rin repérèrent le bruit des pas. Ses réflexes aiguisés comme des couteaux identifièrent ce stimulus extérieur comme un danger immédiat. En l'espace d'un instant, Rin avait déjà dégainé sa dague qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur l'intrus. Lionéa s'aperçut de son erreur idiote. Comment avait-elle pu entrer dans sa chambre sans s'être annoncée?! L'adolescente se glaça surplace et crispa les yeux. Rin arrêta son mouvement avant que l'arme blanche ne décolle de sa main. Ses pupilles dilatés reprirent leurs tailles normales et son visage crispé se détendit. Mais son apaisement se changea rapidement en colère. ''Lionéa! qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit de faire avant de rentrer dans ma chambre!?'' ragea le jeune garçon.

Lionéa reçu la volée de reproche comme une dague dans l'épaule. Elle articula malgré elle, ''Euh... de... de toujours m'annoncer clairement et d'attendre ton autorisation avant de rentrer dans ta loge.'' se rappela-t-elle. La peur était encore fraîche et les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient. ''Oui'' affirma Rin qui la fusilla du regard. ''Et quelles sont mes autres règles?!'' continua-t-il avec une voix extrêmement sévère. ''De ne jamais t'approcher par derrière, et si c'est le cas, de m'annoncer à au moins deux mètres de distance.'' récita la jeune femme. ''Et... de ne jamais te réveiller...'' acheva-t-elle. Lionéa laissa s'échapper un long soupir et roula les yeux. ''Franchement, ces règles ne font aucun sens... Même quelqu'un de paranoïaque ne prendrait pas de mesures aussi obsessives...'' rétorqua Lionéa. Le regard de Rin se glaça l'instant d'une seconde, mais il détourna les yeux avant que Lionéa ne puisse analyser sa réaction. ''Croit-moi.'' Dit fermement l'adolescent qui rangea machinalement sa dague dans son étui, ''Ces règles sont nécessaires pour la sécurité des gens autour de moi...''. L'adolescente se demanda s'il était réellement possible d'enfermer tant de haine en une personne...

Le jeune homme empoigna une potion remplit de gelée rouge qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il la déboucha avant d'ingurgiter son contenu. Le goût infect le fit grimacer. Rin se retint de convulser. Il jeta le flacon par terre tandis que son visage se contorsionna d'une manière repoussante. Après un moment il prit une bonne respiration pour faire passer le goût amer. ''Incroyable... Combien de gelées rouges consommes-tu par semaine? Quatre ou cinq? En bois-tu après toutes tes sorties nocturnes?!'', lui lança Lionéa. ''Même si les potions de gelée rouge peuvent guérir de grandes blessures, leur effet à long terme est toxique! À ce rythme là tu vas te rendre gravement malade!...''. Rin rangea un arc ainsi qu'un carquois vidé de la moitié de ses flèches dans un coffre. ''Je suis Hylien.'', lui répondit le jeune homme. ''Mon corps n'est pas aussi fragile que les humains normaux.''.

Un silence gênant s'imposa. Rin ne sembla pas s'en soucier, car il enleva sa tunique qui était complètement abîmée. Son torse nu était solide et musclé, mais recouvert de cicatrices. ''La répétition commence dans quelques minutes, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.'' lui rappela son amie. ''Je sais.'' répondit-il presque machinalement. ''Tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit, n'est-ce pas? Ou étais-tu encore passé cette fois?...''. Rin serra une épée dans son fourreau avant la ranger méticuleusement dans le coffre. Il sembla pratiquement ignorer la question de la jeune femme. Elle tapa impatiemment du pied. ''Nul part.'' dit-il finalement avec irritation. Lionéa ragea intérieurement. Ses courtes réponses évasives avaient le dont de la mettre en rogne... ''Qui est tu vraiment!?'' s'emporta-t-elle. ''La nuit tu es une sorte d'espion, ou d'assassin... un tueur à gage peut-être?! Tandis que le jour tu travailles dans un cirque?!'' cria l'adolescente. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais durant toutes ces nuits ou tu disparais?! Est-ce que le cirque n'est qu'une couverture pour ta deuxième vie? Ce n'est qu'une simple mascarade?!''. Lionéa sentait les émotions la submerger, et elle voulait des réponses. Rin, complètement indifférent à sa colère, enleva ses pantalons beiges qui étaient déchirés et boueux pour en mettre des propres. La filles aux cheveux bruns poussa un cri hystérique et sortit de la pièce. ''Incroyable... Comment peux-t-il se déshabiller devant moi dans un moment pareil!?'' pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

La répétition commença quelques minutes plus tard. Le directeur de scène s'avança pour remémorer à tout le monde les séquences d'événements, qui nouées en un morceau, créaient le spectacle. C'est pendant ce moment que Rin arriva. Le jeune homme s'étira comme un vieil ours qui sortait tout droit de l'hibernation avant de s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille.

De son côté, Lionéa était plus motivé que jamais. Ses yeux regorgeaient d'intensité, et sa pseudo-dispute avec Rin amplifiait d'avantage sa motivation. Les athlètes se mirent à leurs places et débutèrent des séries d'acrobaties tandis qu'un groupe de musicien hyrulien mettait de l'ambiance avec de la musique des montagnes Goron. La pratique dura aux alentour de deux heures. Quelques corrections avaient été apportées aux formes de plusieurs athlètes.

Don Padre était l'entraîneur qui supervisait les entraînements et les pratiques générales. Plus jeune, il avait été un acrobate hors du commun. On le surnommait le ''phénix'', car peu lui arrivait à la cheville. Mais maintenant, l'homme dans la quarantaine était stricte... très stricte. Plusieurs le considérait comme cruel, même comme un persécuteur des faibles, mais Lionéa voyait en lui un esprit créatif et extrêmement perfectionniste. Une blessure aux hanches avait mit fin à sa carrière, et depuis il vivait ses rêves de gloire à partir de ses élèves. Cependant, certain n'aimaient pas la pression constante qu'il mettaient sur leurs épaules. ''Lionéa!'', tonna Don Padre qui interrompu sa séquence de deux culbutes suivies d'une double-culbute. ''Non, non, non! Tu atterris avec beaucoup trop d'impact et cela bloque ton élan pour la prochaine culbute! Bouge ton petit cul et corrige moi ça sur le champ!''. Lionéa hocha la tête et se mit à la tâche. Elle répéta plusieurs fois l'exercice sans pour autant améliorer sa performance. ''Non, non, non!'' s'écria Don padre avec hystérie. ''Ne comprends-tu pas le principe d'atterrir en douceur?! En ce me moment tu fais le même bruit qu'un hippopotame qui tombe du haut d'une tour!'', hurla-t-il. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur elle, mais malgré cela, la jeune femme recommença mainte fois la manœuvre jusqu'à-ce-que le professeur de gymnastique ne s'exaspère et la quitte pour corriger un autre artiste. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que Lionéa doutait de la bonté de l'homme. Après avoir grognée intérieurement, l'adolescente recommença son numéro à nouveau avec une ardeur tirée de l'irritation.

La nuit arriva avec le couché du soleil. Lionéa était dans la chambre de son amie Pénélope. Ces longs cheveux noirs comme de l'encre tombait facilement jusqu'au bas de ses fesses rondes, ses yeux couleurs ailes de corbeaux laissaient transparaître toute sa marginalité, et sa peau blanche comme l'ivoire démontrait son flagrant manque de contacte avec la lumière du jour. Dans le cirque elle ne faisait pas partie des meilleurs acrobates. Elle avait du talent, probablement assez pour faire partie des meilleurs, mais cette non-conformiste semblait satisfaite de son statut ''d'assez bonne''. Belle et mystérieuse, sa beauté était convoitée par plusieurs. Un jour, elle avait avoué à Lionéa que les femmes qui sont trop performantes ne sont plus approchées par les hommes, elles deviennent hors d'atteinte. Comme elle était déjà assez asociale, lui avait-dit Pénélope, cette dernière n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une distance supplémentaire entre elle et les hommes...

La jeune fille la considérait comme un exemple de féminité à suivre ainsi que sa meilleure confidente. Malgré leur différence d'âge, les deux employées du cirque avaient une chimie particulière qui ressemblait hautement à celle que l'on voit chez une aînée qui veille sur sa petite sœur.

''J'ai fait un rêve étrange hier soir... c'était si réel que je me suis réveillée avec des frissons...'', lui confia Lionéa. Pénélope se pencha vers sa protégée comme pour l'examiner de plus près. '' Les rêves sont souvent porteurs de significations cachées, veux-tu me le raconter?'', lui demanda-t-elle. Lionéa s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer, ''J'étais dans une grande salle. Rin était assit dans un coin et il terminait méthodiquement d'aiguiser son épée. Il rangea ses dagues dans leurs étuis et remplit son carquois de flèches. De l'autre côté, Pierrot hurlait des injures à son nom comme un déchaîné.''. Lionéa prit une pause pour se remémorer la suite d'événements, puis Pénélope l'encouragea à continuer d'un hochement de tête. ''Je n'entendais pas ce que Pierrot disait, à l'exception de : **C'est ta faute!** Il a répété cette phrase plusieurs fois... Ensuite sa bande est arrivée et ils ont sauté sur Rin. Il y a eu un éclair qui m'aveugla, puis le moment d'après je me suis vue morte... Le cirque était en feu. des morts-vivants courraient sur les plaines par centaines. Le ciel était noir. Seul, sans aide, Rin faisait face aux hordes avec le même air détacher qu'il a toujours eu. Et moi, je gisais sur le sol, impuissante...'' termina-t-elle après un soupir.

''Intéressant...'' lui dit Pénélope qui sembla songer aux significations potentielles de ce rêve. ''Certain rêves sont dit capables de prédire le futur, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas pour celui-ci. Non... C'est plutôt une représentation de tes pensées.''

''Es-tu en train de dire que je pense beaucoup à Rin!?'', s'exclama l'adolescente qui se mit sur la défensive. ''Je n'ai aucun sentiment à son égard, même qu'il m'irrite au plus au point ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression qu'il se referme de plus en plus...'' se justifia-t-elle.

''Vraiment?'' la questionna Pénélope qui avait un sourire en coin. ''Selon moi, si le fait qu'il se referme t'irrites, c'est parce que tu voudrais qu'il s'ouvre, donc tu lui portes un intérêt particulier, non?''. Lionéa ouvra la bouche pour contre-dire cette logique, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Pénélope prit donc l'initiative de continuer, ''La mort dans un rêve signifie presque toujours un changement. Ton décès est peut-être en lien avec tes débuts sur scène, car c'est un fort changement.'', analysa-t-elle. ''Le cirque en feu n'est pas nécessairement mauvais, d'après-moi ,c'est que beaucoup de chose sont en mouvements et tu es prise au milieu de tout cela.''

''Comme la pression que Don Padre me met pour que je m'améliore?'', tenta Lionéa. ''Oui, c'est sûrement une des choses qui représentent ce feu. Puis pour Rin qui faisait face à Pierrot et au morts-vivants... je dirais qu'il est une image de stabilité pour toi. Même si tu l'aime moins par moments, il te donne l'impression d'être un solide pilier dans ce rude monde ou les femmes écrasent leurs rivales et se poignarde dans le dos pour ne pas perdre leur place.'', en déduit cette marginale.

''Tout est assez compliqué... j'avoue être un peu perdue...'', lui dit la jeune femme qui se frotta une main sur la tempe. ''Peut-être qu'une lecture pourrait t'éclairer?'' lui proposa sa confidente. Lionéa lui fit signe que oui, et Pénélope sortit un paquet de cartes d'un de ses tiroirs. Elle passa les cartes à sa protégée qui les mélangea avant de les lui redonner. L'adolescente pigea ensuite une vingtaine de cartes qu'elle redonna à Pénélope au fur et à mesure qu'elle les prenait. La femme à la peau blanche comme l'ivoire les plaça d'une manière méthodique sur sa table de chevet.

''Le neuf de rubis...'', songea Pénélope. Lionéa scruta le visage de son amie et commença à s'inquiéter par son manque de réponse. ''Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise carte?'', demanda l'adolescente. ''Non, cela signifie que ta carrière se réoriente et que tu devras faire beaucoup d'effort pour arriver à tes objectifs.'' lui expliqua-t-elle. ''Ouf! Je n'aurais pas voulu commencer avec de mauvaises nouvelles!''. Pénélope continua sa lecture avec de simples prédictions comme une chicane avec une ''Dame de baguette'' qui était probablement Serresa, une autre acrobate avec qui Lionéa ne s'entendait pas très bien. Elle lui prédit aussi beaucoup de pression avec les cartes ''roi de lance'', qui était probablement Don Padre, et ''cinq de lance'', qui était relié étroitement au sentiment d'oppression.

Soudainement, Pénélope s'arrêta brusquement dans une autre section de sa lecture. ''Qu'y a-t-il?'', lui demanda Lionéa. La diseuse de bonne aventure regarda les cartes une autres fois pour vérifier son impression, et elle en vint à la même conclusion. ''Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu vois?'', lui demanda à nouveau sa protégée.

''Oui... oui... Tu vois ces trois figures? Le chevalier de baguette est un homme plus vieux que toi qui est énergique, très social et impulsif, mais maladroit dans sa façon d'exprimer ses émotions. Selon les cartes alentours, il est plus ou moins proche de toi. Ensuite, le valet de fleur est un jeune homme très sensible, créatif, doux, au grand cœur, mais facilement blessé, et il semble qu'il va se rapprocher de toi dans le futur proche. Finalement, le valet de lance est un jeune homme secret, vif d'esprit, qui ne parle pas inutilement. Il est très analytique, et très profond. Il serait déjà assez proche de toi, mais contrairement aux deux autres, il semblerait qu'il va s'éloigner.''.

''Avant de me dire tout ça, tu as prise une pose qui ne me semblait pas tout à fait positive, pourquoi?'', l'interrogea anxieusement Lionéa. Pénélope prit le temps d'analyser les cartes une dernière fois avant de dire son verdict. ''Il y a plusieurs cartes entourant ces trois hommes. Ici nous avons la séparation, la perte, une coupure, peut-être que c'est un départ brusque et inattendu. Puis la carte du château assiégé signifie que cette séparation va bouleverser ton mode de pensé ou ton mode de vie. Finalement, la roue du destin est souvent positive, mais dans cette situation je ne vois qu'une possibilité. Un de ces trois garçons va partir. Soit il va s'éloigner ou il va mourir...''.

''Tu en es certaine?...'' demanda Lionéa qui essayait d'évaluer la crédibilité de l'hypothèse. Pénélope hocha la tête avec empathie, ''Désolé... J'espère me tromper, mais c'est très rare que ça arrive...''.

Il était déjà tard, et tandis qu'elle retournait à sa tente, Lionéa décida de ne pas s'en faire avec un futur qui n'était pas encore arrivé. À mi-chemin elle pensa à Rin. ''Il était probablement le valet d'épée...'' pensa-t-elle. ''Plus secret que lui et tu meurs... J'aimerais en savoir plus sur son passé. S'il le cache et n'en parle jamais, c'est sans doute parce qu'il dissimule quelque chose d'important... Si seulement...''. Le court de ses pensées fut interrompu quand Lionéa se rendit compte qu'elle était devant la tente de Rin et non la sienne. L'affiche avec les trois règles était accrochée sur la porte.

Sur le coup elle se trouva stupide de s'être inconsciemment dirigé à sa tente. Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand un bruit étrange en provenance de la loge de Rin attira son attention. Elle tenta de l'appeler, et comme elle ne reçu aucune réponse, Lionéa s'annonça clairement avant de pénétrer dans la demeure de son ami.


	2. Chasseur de primes et pilleur de donjons

Je vois que deux personnes m'ont déjà ajoutées dans leurs ''alertes''! C'est très apprécié! Dorénavant, je vais tenter de publier un chapitre par semaine. Le travail à temps pleins, les arts martiaux et la petite amie ça prend du temps... Dans ce chapitre j'ai tenté de recréé l'atmosphère d'un donjon de Zelda d'une manière plus réaliste tout en gardant certains éléments des jeux. Ne soyez pas surpris quand un personnage vous explique que les monstres se décomposent rapidement pour laisser place à de nouveaux ennemis! Je ne me gêne pas sur les détails sanglants et même ''salles'', ce qui je pense, rend les choses plus réalistes et intéressante.

Bonne lecture!

**Chasseur de primes et pillieur de donjons**

Rin s'était éclipsé presque immédiatement après la pratique générale. Après un tour rapide à sa tente pour s'armer de son épée, ses deux dagues ainsi que son arc et ses flèches, il disparu dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Lionéa qui s'était dirigée inconsciemment à sa tente, l'avait manqué de peu. Quand un bruit étrange attira son attention, la jeune femme décida de rentrer dans la demeure de son ami.

La surprise qui l'y attendait la laissa abasourdi. Deux créatures ailées, l'une émettant de la lumière bleue et l'autre de la lumière verte, virevoltaient dans la loge. Leurs silhouettes étaient masquées par la lumière qui se dégageait de leurs corps, et seulement leurs ailes étaient clairement visibles. ''Des fées?!'', souffla-elle du bout de ses jeunes lèvres pulpeuses. Les deux créatures magiques se retournèrent immédiatement pour s'apercevoir de la présence de l'intrus. La minuscule dame verte sembla paniquer et secoua brusquement la deuxième. La fée bleue analysa brièvement la situation avant de calmer son amie de sa douce voix cristalline. Elle chuchotèrent quelque chose avant de se retourner vers Lionéa. À cette distance, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

''Êtes-vous vraiment des fées?!'', demanda-t-elle en avançant avec le pas léger comme dans un rêve. ''Avons-nous l'air d'être des moustiques?!'', lui lança la fée verte avec une irritabilité qui surpris l'humaine. ''Non... Ce n'est pas..'', voulu dire l'adolescente. ''Nous sommes bien réelle, alors montre nous un peu de respect.'', ordonna-t-elle. ''Quoi?...'', s'ébahit Lionéa. ''Tu m'as bien compris! Et enlève cet air confus et stupide de ton visage.'' s'emporta la petite créatures ailées. La fée bleue s'interposa entre les deux et sa lumière s'intensifia d'impatience, ''Ça suffit Arima!'', tonna la fée bleue. ''Ce n'est pas parce que notre maître est partit sans nous que tu dois déverser ta colère sur autrui...''. La lumière dégagée par la fée bleue comme le ciel était intense et Arima eut un mouvement de recul, ''Euh... j... je...'', tenta-t-elle en balbutiant. ''Ce qui est fait est fait... Tentes plutôt de te maîtriser la prochaine fois.'', lui dit-elle avec sévérité. ''Tu excuseras mon amie, ces manières disparaissent dès qu'elle est contrariée...'', lui avoua la fée bleue qui s'était elle aussi calmée. Sa lumière avait à présent repris son intensité normale et Lionéa enleva le bras qui recouvrait son visage. ''Ce n'est rien.'', répondit-elle simplement. Cette dernière était beaucoup trop occupée par sa curiosité pour que cela la contrarie.

''J'avoue ne pas comprendre...'', continua l'adolescente. ''Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous dans la tente de Rin, et pourquoi l'as-tu appelé maître?.''. La créature bleue vola en direction de Lionéa. ''Prend place, jeune humaine.'', l'invita-t-elle en lui tirant la main. ''Puisque tu nous as découvertes, il y a certaines choses que je suis autorisée à te dire, à condition que tes lèvres restent scèllées. Mais avant toute chose, dit-moi ton nom.''. ''Je m'appelle Lionéa, et je ne parlerai à personne de votre existence.'', lui promit l'humaine. ''Bien...'' dit la fée à la lumière bleue. ''Lionéa?...'', réfléchit-t-elle, ''Rin nous a parlé de toi, il a dit que tu étais son amie.''. ''Vraiment?... Il a dit que nous étions amis... Ces derniers temps j'en doute beaucoup, il est si froid...''.

La créature volante s'aprocha d'avantage de l'humaine. ''Je sais... Rin est un garçon bien spécial. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses...''.

* * *

Rin était vêtu d'une longue cape noire et son visage était dissimulé sous sa capuche. Éclairé uniquement du clair de lune, il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa carte. ''Bien...'', dit-il avec satisfaction avant de plier le papier qu'il rangea dans sa tunique. Il reprit sa route à vive allure. Seul le bruit de ses pas brisait le silence solennel de la nuit. Après quelques minutes, Rin s'arrêta brusquement. ''C'est ici.'', murmura-t-il pour lui même. Il sortit un vieux parchemin et en fit la lecture à haute voix. C'était du Hylien ancien. Langue courante dans l'antique cité du ciel, mais maintenant seul quelques érudits la connaissaient. Ce dialecte oublié avait disparu depuis des lustres. Après un moment, un signe en forme d'épée se mit à briller à quelques pas de lui. Rin termina l'incantation et le sol à l'endroit marqué se dématérialisa. Un escalier secret, dissimuler par une illusion, était maintenant visible aux yeux de l'adolescent. Il jeta le parchemin par terre. Le bout de papier prit feu presque au même moment. Rin vérifia qu'il était bien seul avant de pénétrer dans l'entrée secret. ''Le donjon de Kalimbar...'', murmura-t-il avec une excitation qui le fit frémir. ''D'après les rumeurs, ce donjon secret est très dangereux même pour les vétérans, et le monstre qui y réside à un prix important sur sa tête.'', pensa le jeune homme.

Sa main passa à sa ceinture pour vérifier s'il avait bien ses potions de gelée rouge, car il allait en avoir clairement besoin dans cet endroit périlleux. Il sentit un léger apaisement quand ses doigts vinrent en contact avec les trois flacons bien remplit qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Il arpenta les marches et s'engouffra dans les obscures ténèbres. Un silence pesant régnait dans la première salle. Rin alluma sa lanterne qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture. Après un moment à avancer, il aperçu deux blobs qui sautillaient. Petits monstres gélatineux, les blobs se déplaçaient lentement. La plupart du temps ils étaient facile à éliminer et étaient convoitées pour la gelée qu'on pouvait en extraire. Rin dégaina son épée. Un sourire grimpa sur son visage comme une centaine de petites fourmis. ''C'est partit.'', dit-il avec excitation. Rin savait pertinemment qu'une fois rentré dans un donjon, il n'y avait aucun moment de sûreté. Les corps des monstres tués se décomposaient en moins de vingt minutes tandis que d'autres prenaient leur place en encore moins de temps. Ŀe danger omni-présent était l'aspect qu'il préférait. Ses sens et ses réflexes s'aiguisait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Son épée pouvait traverser la chair des créatures sans qu'il ait à se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Rin s'avança et ne fit qu'une bouchée des blobs. Ces petites créatures n'avait aucune chance...

La deuxième pièce était plus spacieuse et des torches fixées aux murs éclairait l'endroit. Dès son arrivée dans la pièce, il entendu des hurlements putrides et une odeur pestilentielle lui monta au nez. ''Des Gibdos...'', dit l'adolescent qui reconnu ces momies par leurs gémissements atroces. Ces morts-vivants étaient de féroces combattants. Dès qu'ils s'emparaient de quelqu'un, ils buvaient frénétiquement son sang et ne le lâchait qu'à sa mort. Rin le savait très bien, car il en avait été victime par le passé. La force de ces momies était effroyable, mais le pire, c'était que le nombre de fois qu'on les attaquaient ou qu'on les blessaient n'importait peu, car ils ne sentaient rien et ne reculaient jamais. La porte d'entrée de la pièce se referma derrière lui en claquant. Le son attira immédiatement le regard des créatures ténébreuses. Le jeune guerrier réprima un frisson d'effroi quand il s'aperçut qu'une dizaine de ces monstres le envisageaient. Jamais il n'en avait vu autant au même endroit...

Il agrippa son arc et s'arma d'une flèche dont il mit le bout en feu à l'aide d'une torche suspendue au mur. Il décocha le projectile sans aucune hésitation sur la momie la plus proche. Cette dernière prit feu en quelques instants et se mit à hurler à l'agonie. Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques secondes pour que son corps soit complètement embraser.

Malgré leur force incroyable et leur ténacité inhumaine, leur point faible était un élément de la nature. Le feu avait le pouvoir de décimer un Gibdos en quelques instants. Rin l'avait appris dans une situation de vie et de mort... Dans un petit donjon au pied de la montagne Goron, lorsque l'une de ces créatures lui suçait furieusement son liquide de vie, que son épée gisait sur le sol, et que ses dagues déjà fichées dans la chaire du mort-vivant semblaient n'avoir aucun effet, il avait écrasé sa lanterne sur la tête de son ennemi dans une tentative ultime de l'assommer. Ses forces le quittait dangereusement vite et sa tête tournait douloureusement avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Ce n'est qu'à son réveil, en analysant les cendres sur le sol, qu'il avait compris que le feu pouvait incinérer ces bêtes immondes.

C'est avec un profond mépris envers ces montres des ténèbres que Rin avait testé divers moyens de les calciner. Sa première idée fut de leur lancer des torches, mais cette tentative hasardeuse avait faillit lui couter la vie, car les momies étaient assez rapide pour esquiver la plupart de ces projectiles. Il avait ensuite tenté de vider de l'huile sur le sol avant d'y mettre le feu pour les brûler vivant. La précision de ce manège était déjà mieux que le premier, mais il laissait à désirer, car ces créatures s'adaptaient rapidement à la situation. Lorsque leurs congénères se faisaient incinérer, les survivants étaient sûr de ne pas tomber dans le même piège. Sa conclusion revint à la méthode la plus simple qui était de les tirer à l'arc à l'aide de flèches enflammées. Cependant, il rencontrait de plus en plus de Gibdos dans ces dernières aventures, et Rin avait décidé d'obtempérer pour une nouvelle approche.

Le jeune aventurier décocha une deuxième flèche en direction du Gibdos le plus près. Ce dernier eut le temps de faire quatre ou cinq pas de plus avant de tomber dans un état convulsif. Les autres morts-vivants comprirent l'énormité de la situation et se ruèrent à toute vitesse vers l'homme. Rin envoya deux autres flèches en direction de ces assaillants. Il toucha les deux cibles qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Le garçon laissa tomber son arc et fouilla dans le sac qui pendait à sa ceinture. Les six Gibdos encore vivants se rapprochaient dangereusement du jeune homme. Leurs muscles en décomposition les propulsaient à une vitesse intense. Plus que quelque pas les séparaient maintenant de l'Hylien aux cheveux blonds. Rin agrippa des bombes miniatures qui étaient enfouies dans son sac. Il les lança devant lui. Il y eut plusieurs explosions mineures qui répandirent de petites flammes sur les momies. Les monstres recouvèrent de bandages se retrouvèrent bientôt complètement enflammés. Leurs cris d'agonie étaient presque insupportables. Rin resta sur ses gardes. Il savait pertinemment que ces créatures n'étaient jamais complètement vaincues.

En l'instant d'un éclair, une momie sortie des flammes en hurlant. Elle sauta sur l'humain. Ce dernier était près. Son épée transperça violemment la trachée du monstre. Ce dernier s'étouffa dans son sang et ses cris s'entre-coupèrent à cause de spasmes qui le parcouru. Malgré son état, la bête qui ne ressentait pas la douleur tentait toujours de s'emparer du jeune guerrier. Rin retira son arme de la gorge du monstre. La bête inhumaine perdit l'équilibre vers l'avant. Rin se déplaça vers la gauche en tournant sur lui même. Son pas était rapide et précis. Il termina son mouvement d'un fluide coup d'épée qui fendit l'air avant de faire tomber la tête de son ennemi. Le sang gicla dans tout les sens. Ses vêtements déjà humidifiés par la sueur se tâchèrent de rouge à plusieurs endroits.

Rin reprit son arc avant d'essuyer son front. Il regarda d'un air froid les cadavres à moitié calcinés des Gibdos. ''C'est du travail bien fait.'', se complimenta-t-il avec satisfaction. ''Le coût de ces bombes était élevé... J'espère trouver un bon butin au fond de ces cavernes.''. Le jeune homme traversa la salle avant de pénétrer dans la prochaine pièce. La salle suivante était composée de plusieurs plate-formes en pierre qui étaient toutes séparées par des trous sans fond. Le jeune aventurier s'avança jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme ou il était pour jeter un coup à la profondeur des abysses. Un frisson parcouru son échine dorsale lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y voyait même pas le fond.

Rin scruta les profondeurs un dernier instant pour en conclure qu'une chute signifiait une fin définitive. Le point le plus près où il pouvait sauter était plus bas que son plateau de pierre actuel. Il recula de plusieurs pas avant d'inspirer profondément. Ensuite, le jeune homme expira tranquillement pour calmer sa conscience et mieux se concentrer. Une fois près, il se rua vers le vide à toute allure. Il accéléra jusqu'à ce que ses jambes le propulsent à sa vitesse maximale. Il atteint rapidement la limite de sa plate-forme. Rin sauta comme une gazelle. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il savait qu'en-dessous de lui se trouvait une abysse sans fin, mais il ne regardait que le bout de sol ou il voulait atterrir. Après un moment qui sembla durer des heures, ses pieds prirent finalement contacte avec la pierre. Il amortit sa chute en faisant une roulade vers l'avant.

Rin se releva et jeta un coup derrière lui. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de moyen de faire marche arrière, il pouvait uniquement avancer.

* * *

Lionéa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'après l'histoire des fées, Rin serait l'enfant d'un chasseur de prime. Son père, il y a environ quatre ans, aurait eut un contrat qui portait sur l'assassina d'un mage. Même s'il était un combattant talentueux et un chasseur de prime hors pair, le père de Rin était tombé sur plus fort que lui. Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps, et le traqueur avait réussit à laisser une marque sur le visage du sorcier. C'est probablement cette marque qui a poussé l'homme de pouvoir à la vengeance. Après l'affrontement, le père était gravement blessé et il fut forcé de prendre la fuite.

''Le chasseur de prime était bien connu dans son domaine. On peut dire que sa réputation le précédait. C'est justement cela qui avait permit au puissant magicien de le traquer et le retouver. L'homme aux pouvoirs immenses, après avoir tué et torturé le père de famille, avait décidé qu'il éliminerait toute sa famille. Sa mère n'a pas échapé au sort que lui avait lancé le destin. Il était le seul à avoir survécu.'' Lui raconta-t-elle.

''Rin a perdu tous les êtres qui lui sont proches...'', lui avait expliqué la fée bleue. ''Maintenant il travail au cirque, c'est une bonne couverture pour lui, car il est toujours recherché par le magicien.'', lui avait dit la créature ailée. ''Ses origines le poussent à affronter les mêmes dangers que son père, et c'est ce qu'il fait durant la nuit.''.

Tout faisait du sens maintenant. Toutes les aventures nocturnes de Rin, toutes les armes qu'il cachaient et les potions rouges qu'il consommaient régulièrement, ainsi que son attitude noire et renfermée. Mais Lionéa avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Une question lui brûlait aux lèvres depuis un bon moment. Elle redoutait la réponse, et une nervosité intérieure la tenaillait. Lionéa réprima l'envie de se ronger les ongles en tenant ses mains l'une dans l'autre. ''Est-ce que... Rin à... à déjà... tué une personne?...'', demanda la jeune femme en bafouillant.

Les fées se regardèrent prudemment pendant un moment avant de retourner leur attention vers la jeune femme. ''Bien sûr que non! Notre maître s'en prend seulement aux monstres et créatures des ténèbres.'', s'offusqua Arima. ''Comment oses-tu croire qu'il n'est qu'un vulgaire assassin!''.

L'artiste du cirque émit un long et soulageant soupir. ''Merci déesse doré... merci... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais découvert que je suis l'amie d'un meurtrier...''. Lionéa remercia les deux êtres magiques avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle retourna dans sa loge pour assimiler toutes les informations qu'on lui avait dites.

''Pourquoi lui avoir racontée ce paquet de mensonges?'', demanda Arima à sa congénère. ''Ton histoire était inventée de toutes pièces...''. La fée bleue s'approcha de son amie. Son regard était posé et sérieux. ''C'est mieux ainsi.'', lui dit-elle simplement.

* * *

Les corps d'une dizaine de Bulblins gissaient par terre. La plupart semblaient porter des massues avant leur mort, tandis que quelques uns avaient été munis d'arc et de flèches. Selon les quelques traces de pas sur le sol et les flèches fichées dans les murs ou répandues sur le plancher en petit nombre, la bataille c'était terminée en moins d'une minute. Guerriers trapus à la peau verte et combattants très tenaces, les Bulblins se déplaçaient souvent en groupe pour attaquer les hommes. Leur habileté au maniement des armes était limitée, mais leurs nombres élevés et leur aveuglement face à la peur les rendaient très redoutables. Leur adversaire devait être un redoutable guerrier, un homme aux nerfs de fers et aux réflexes presque inhumains, car les dépouilles des créatures étaient marquées d'entailles terriblement précises. Chaque lésions avaient été porté à un organe vital ou à une artère principale. C'était la touche d'un solide expert qui n'avait laissé qu'une mort rapide et pratiquement sans douleur à ses nombreux opposants.

À côté, les ossements de presque une vingtaine de Sakdoss étaient répandus sur le sol. Ces squelettes pouvaient facilement effrayer les marchands ou les paysans, mais ils tenaient rarement longtemps face aux soldats. Les traces de pas sur le sol étaient peu nombreuses malgré le nombre élevé des monstres, ce qui démontrait que ces derniers avaient été décimés en quelques instants.

Plus loin, Les corps meurtries de quatre Lézalfos démontraient une bataille un peu plus corsées. Ces lézards sur deux pattes étaient agiles et intelligents. Ils combattaient toujours mieux en pairs et savaient comment exploiter les points faibles de leurs ennemis. Généralement, les soldats de Hyrule s'y mettaient à trois contre un pour combattre ces grands lézards armés d'épée longues et de boucliers, mais cette fois-ci, leur opposant n'avait pas semblé avoir besoin de support pour en terminer avec eux. Le premier avait une profonde entaille sous l'aisselle gauche. Une traînée de sang vert montrait qu'il avait rampé pendant plusieurs mètres avant de complètement se vider de son sang. Le deuxième avait la tête presque décrochée, elle ne tenait que par un bout de peau. L'autre avait plusieurs coupures moins profondes, signe qu'il avait résisté avant de mourir. Du sang rouge était visible sur le sol à quelques endroits, symbole que l'homme avait été blessé. L'armure de cuir du dernier Lézalfos était immaculé de sang sur le côté droit. Une arc ainsi qu'un carquois était à côté de son corps. Il avait probablement été transpercé dans les côtes avant de pouvoir toucher sa cible.

Quelques trainées de sangs rouges laissaient entrevoir que le guerrier avait perdu un peu plus de son liquide de vie avant d'engager son prochain combat. Deux Stalfos avaient été vaincus à cet endroit. Ces squelettes beaucoup plus grands que leur cousin les Sakdoss, arboraient d'épaisses armures composées en deux parties: côtes de mailles et plates. Ils maniaient à la fois le glaive et le bouclier, leur talent au combat était très élevé et ils étaient hautement intelligents. Dans le cas de ces deux là, ils combattaient avec une épée bâtarde dans chacune de leurs mains. Mais leur plus grand atout était leur pouvoir de régénération, car si on ne brisait par leur crâne, les Stalfos se reconstruisaient presque instantanément. Le combat avait été féroce, même extrêmement difficile. Beaucoup plus de sang immaculait le plancher, et les armures des deux squelettes étaient cabossées un peu partout, mêmes brisées à certains endroits. Certains os des créatures étaient endommagés ou même fracturés. Les coups portés aux deux monstres démontraient que l'aventurier voulait en finir vite. On pouvait facilement en déduire que ses forces lui manquaient de plus en plus et que sa précision fatale lui faisait défaut. Ce dernier s'était montré téméraire dans la manière qu'il avait bombardé ses adversaires de coups, et c'était justement cela qui avait amplifié ses pertes de sang. Il avait, malgré toutes attentes, massacré ses deux incroyables adversaires.

Les traces de sangs continuaient encore plus loin. Dans un coin de la pièce sombre, un homme se tenait en boule contre le mur. Il respirait de façon rapide, brusque et irrégulière. Ses souffles s'entre-coupaient. Du sang tachait une grande partie de sa tunique. Une flèche était fichée dans son épaule droite. Une dangereuse entaille sur la jambe gauche avait grandement réduit sa mobilité, et une autre blessure marquait ses côtes. Une dernière entaille lui avait été infligée sur la clavicule. Cette dernière était le pire. Beaucoup de fluide rouge s'en était déjà échappé. La vie s'échapait tranquillement de Rin.

Le jeune chasseur de prime apporta sa main à sa ceinture. Il avait déjà consommé sa première potion rouge plutôt dans le donjon et il prit la deuxième immédiatement. L'adrénaline était si forte dans son système sanguin, que Rin ne remarqua même pas le goût atroce de la potion. Le liquide bienfaiteur pénétra son oesophage et descendit jusque dans son estomac. Le jeune homme en ressentit les effets presque instantanément. Ses plaies arrêtèrent de saigner et la guérison débuta à un rythme rapide. Rin laissa s'échapper un énorme soupir. La douleur infernale de ses plaies qui s'étaient un peu calmé, lui faisait le plus grand bien du monde. Après quelques instants, il prit une grande inspiration et retira d'un coup sec la flèche qui était enfoui dans son épaule. Le traqueur de monstres réprima de toutes ses forces l'envie d'hurler. Le calvaire de ses autres plaies encore ouvertes l'aidèrent à diverger son attention. Mais son mal était loin d'être terminé, car il allait devoir récupérer ses forces tout en sachant que d'autres monstres allaient tôt ou tard surgirent de nul part. Étrangement, c'était dans ces moments là, entre la vie et la mort, où il n'avait qu'à penser à sa survit, qu'il se sentait le plus libre. L'aventurier avait appris à aimer ces situations ou toutes pensées rationnelles disparaissaient et laissaient uniquement place à son instinct le plus puissant. C'était une extase qu'il commençait de plus en plus à qualifier d'insatiable.

Rin remit sa bouteille vide à sa ceinture et agrippa solidement le manche de son épée. Il allait devoir rester assis dans son coin pendant quelques heures pour complètement récupérer. Ses sens aiguisés comme sa lame scrutaient anxieusement les ténèbres en quête de bruits suspects dans un état qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la paranoïa.


	3. Enjeux politiques

Salut à tous! voici un long chapitre légèrement plus long pour ratrapper le retard que j'ai pris dernièrement. J'avoue avoir eut un léger bloc, genre j'écris quelques lignes, mais ce n'est pas productif, alors j'écoute un vidéo sur wimp . com . J'écris quelques ligne, mais l'inspiration me manque, et je fais une partit de jeux vidéo, encore une ligne ou deux, j'écoute un film... Oups, il est déjà si tard... Bref, il m'a fallut plus de temps pour écrire...

Quant à l'histoire (car elle est bien là, je ne fait pas qu'écrire du blabla, lol!), l'intrigue se dévoile peu à peu et les choses vont tourner pour le pi... joke ;) lisez pour en savoir plus!

Bonne lecture!

**Enjeux politiques**

Une jeune femme âgée d'une quinzaine d'années était vêtue d'une tunique sheikah traditionnelle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient repliés et pratiquement tous cachés dans une sorte de turban fait de bandages. D'autres entouraient le bas de son visage, ce qui masquait presque tout son visage et lui donnait un air plus masculin. Ses yeux bleus clairs reflétait sa détermination. Sa tunique bleue était aussi recouverte de bandage solidement enroulés à plusieurs endroits comme la poitrine ou les hanches. C'était la manière que les siens avaient de ne jamais complètement se révéler, et c'est ce qui faisait qu'il était souvent difficile de différencier les hommes des femmes de cette tribu. Un oeil en pleur à la hauteur du coeur décorait la tunique de la jeune femme. Autrefois, ce signe sheikah n'était qu'un oeil qui symbolisait la perception différente qu'avait ce clan face aux autres races. Particulièrement douées dans les arts sombres, ces derniers avaient servis la famille royale d'Hyrule en tant qu'espion, gardes du corps ou assassin depuis des siècles. Nul ne sait pourquoi, mais à un moment de l'histoire, la famille royale avait ordonnée l'élimination de tous les sheikahs. Cette race obscure était cru éteinte de tous, mais quelques individus avaient échappés au destin tragique qu'avait subi leurs congénères. Depuis le massacre de leur peuple, une larme avait été ajouté au symbole représentatif de l'oeil.

Étant originaire d'Hyrule, l'adolescente était nerveuse, car c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le territoire d'Holodrum. Son manque d'aise paraissait et sa compagne sheikah ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Cette dernière portait des habits semblables à son amie, ses cheveux blancs comme neige étaient attachés en queue de cheval et tombaient jusqu'à ses omoplates et ses iris rouges comme des rubis démontraient ses origines sheikah de souche. De plus, cette dame semblait être dans le début de la trentaine. ''Zelda? Quelque chose ne va pas?'', lui demanda-t-elle avec consternation. ''Ce n'est rien Impa...'', commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Son amie l'incita du regard à continuer. ''Je trouve simplement que notre plan est puéril. Quelle garantie avons-nous que le roi d'Holodrum accepte de nous aider? La situation politique n'est vraiment pas à notre avantage...''. Impa lui lança un regard ferme. Zelda savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. ''Ne te laisse pas envahir par le doute Zelda! Jeune princesse de Hyrule! Le sort du royaume est entre tes mains, tu n'as pas le temps d'arborer de tels craintes!'', lui reprocha sévèrement sa compagne. La jeune femme de sang royal se sentit coupable. Impa avait raison, elle devait faire preuve de plus de détermination si elle voulait avoir une chance de sauver son peuple des mains du mal. ''Relève les épaules. Marche comme une personne de ton rang. Ne te concentre pas sur ce qui pourrait arriver ou sur les problèmes et enjeux politiques de ce royaume, reste centrée sur ta tâche et sur ce qui doit être fait.'', lui rapella-t-elle. ''Aie confiance en qui tu es réellement. Tu n'es pas seulement une princesse, mais la fille de ton père, une fille du royaume de Hyrule, ainsi qu'une fille que j'ai éduquée avec toute mon affection et ma bienveillance'', lui dit Impa avec une tendresse qui rendit Zeld émotive. La princesse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle devait rester forte et l'adolescente de sang royal retint ses larmes.

Impa avait été sa nounou durant toute son enfance. Elle avait été sévère avec elle, très sévère. Mais avec chacune de ses décisions en tant que tutrice, venait une leçon de vie qui lui avait été utile un jour ou l'autre. Cette femme aux cheveux blancs comme neige était pour elle un véritable symbole de stabilité, un pilier immuable. Depuis sa fuite du château d'Hyrule, Impa était devenu en quelque sorte son mentor.

Des souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire. Il y a environ une dizaine d'année, vers la fin de la guerre civile, un homme à l'allure maléfique s'était immiscé dans la cour royale et était devenu proche de son père. Même petite fille elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais tout le monde dans la cour semblait l'estimer hautement. Ce n'était qu'après plusieurs années que Zelda avait appris la vérité sur cet homme qui se nomme Ganondorf. Il était en fait le roi des Gerodus, habitants du désert. Elle avait environ huit ans lorsqu'elle commença à avoir des cauchemars prémonitoires au sujet de cet homme malveillant. Au début elle n'y croyait pas, mais quand le seigneur Bartelemé est tombée mort en pleins milieu de la salle de conférence, exactement comme elle l'avait rêvée, la jeune princesse savait que ce n'était pas une coincidence. Après cet incident, de plus en plus de ces rêves devenaient réalité, et ce qui pourrait sembler être un don pour plusieurs, était une véritable malédiction. Il lui était souvent arrivé de voir la mort de quelqu'un, et les choses se déroulaient à chaque fois comme dans son rêve. Parfois il ne s'agissait que de quelques jours, d'Autres fois, elle devait attendre des mois avant de voir ses prédictions morbide se réaliser. L'image qui revenait le plus souvent dans ses nuits de sommeil, était le visage terrifiant de Ganondorf, affichant un large sourire machiavélique. Depuis sa petite enfance, Zelda avait de la difficulté à fermé l'oeil la nuit. Elle redoutait le sommeil, elle redoutait de prédire une autre mort dans ses rêves. Plus elle y pensait et plus son anxiété s'amplifiait, ce qui la coupait complètement de sa fatigue. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de passer des nuits blanches, et elle ne s'endormait plus sans que Impa soit à ses côtés. La présence de sa nourrice était probablement la chose qui l'avait aidé le plus à garder sa conscience en un morceau.

Plus elle grandissait, et plus son père semblait distant. Il ne prenait plus de temps pour s'occuper d'elle, il était froid, distant. Son attitude avait même changé envers les nobles de la cour, et la seule personne à qui il faisait encore confiance était Ganondorf. Son teint avait beaucoup pâli en peu d'année, et le roi tombait souvent malade. Zelda savait que c'était la faute du roi des Gerudos.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle dormait bien, la jeune princesse faisait un rêve récurant. Une lumière verte venait de la forêt, elle était pure, courageuse, bienveillante, jeune et puissante. Cet éclat l'inondait de courage et toutes ses craintes s'envolaient. Puis, cette lumière se confrontait à une autre lumière sombre et mauvaise. Le rêve tournait alors en cauchemare avant de s'arrêter. Durant ces nuits, la princesse dormait profondément. Cela faisait partis des rares nuits, excepté quand Impa lui faisait boire des potions tranquilisantes, qu'elle pouvait faire une nuit complète.

Quelque temps avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses dix ans, tandis que Zelda s'exerçait aux chants, un garçon avait pénétré dans le château pour la rencontrer. Il s'appelait Link, ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement dépeints et son regard bleu comme le ciel était enthousiasme, profonds, et déterminé. Vêtu d'une tunique verte, d'un bonnet vert, de pantalons beiges, et de bottes brunes comme les chevaliers d'une autre ère, il donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'un compte. Zelda qui n'avait connu que des gens de la haute classe, n'avait aucunement l'habitude de voir ça, mais dès que son regard avait croisé le sien, elle avait eu la certitude immédiate que ce jeune homme représentait la lumière verte de son rêve. C'est avec une confiance pratiquement inconditionnelle qu'elle lui donna la mission de récupérer les trois bijoux mystiques. Ceux-ci étant capable d'ouvrir la porte cachée du temple du temps.

La jeune femme n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts directes avec Ganondorf, c'est ce qui l'avait gardé en sécurité pendant plusieurs années. C'était à la fête de ses dix ans, que tout avait pris un tournant pour le pire. Plusieurs bourgeois, nobles, ou riches artisans, avaient été invités à sa fête. La coutume voulait que l'on baise la main de la princesse avant de lui donner son cadeau. Ainsi, une file interminable de gens tous plus polis les uns que les autres venait lui offrir des présents.

La princesse avait un symbole bien spécial sur la main. Les arrêtes de trois triangles dorés se touchaient pour en former un plus grand, et au milieu il y avait un quatrième triangle vide. Son père lui avait raconté que c'était le Triforce, une marque de naissance très rare, que seulement quelques élues avaient la chance de posséder. À huit ans, le roi l'avait apporté dans un temple, le temple du temps. Il y avait plusieurs prêtres en habits blancs et dorés de cérémonie. Ils avaient entonnés des champs mystiques, et en quelques instants, Zelda était tombée en transe. À son réveil, elle était complètement épuisée. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle avait remarqué qu'un des trois triangles sur sa main était maintenant illuminé, et ce n'était pas longtemps après qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des rêves prémonitoires.

Quand ce fut le tour à Ganondorf de lui offrir un cadeau, l'homme s'était approché comme tout les autres pour baiser la main de la jeune fille. Le chef des Gerudos avait un air sérieux, si ce n'était que l'ennuie d'accomplir une formalité, mais quand il prit la main de l'enfant de sang royal et s'aperçut de la marque qui y siégeait, son expression changea d'une façon bouleversante. Zelda ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et son regard tomba sur la main de l'homme malveillant qui arborait la même marque du Triforce. Sans savoir pourquoi, la fillette savait qu'elle était gravement en danger.

Ganondorf qui avait repris ses esprits, baisa la main de Zelda avant de lui offrir son cadeau en faisant mine de rien. La princesse se sentit comme du gibier que la bête affamé avait enfin trouvé. Cet homme puait la malhonnêteté, comment était-il possible que personne ne l'ait remarqué?

Après deux jours, Zelda ne s'était toujours pas calmée, et elle décida d'en parler à Impa. Sa nounou avait immédiatement réalisé le danger imminent de la situation. La tutrice décida qu'il fallait partir la soirée même, et c'est sans plus attendre qu'elle fit quelques bagages avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette avec sa protégée.

Tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait à dos de cheval, accompagner d'Impa, Zelda aperçu Link pour la dernière fois. Il était là, à l'entrée de la ville. Il devait être en route pour la voir, mais la situation avait changée.

Plusieurs mois passèrent sans qu'elle n'aie de nouvelles de lui. Des années de fuites incessantes filèrent comme de la poussière dans le vent. Maintenant elle avait quinze ans, et elle n'avait toujours pas eut de nouvelles du jeune homme. Elle en était venu à penser que Ganondorf l'avait trouvé et qu'il était mort.

Maintenant que la princesse était en âge de se marier, elle était assez grande pour représenter le royaume au cas ou le roi venait à mourir. C'est après de longues réflexions qu'Impa avait décidé de quitter leur terre natale pour demander l'aide du régent d'Holodrum. Après une dizaine de jours de marche, le duo avait quitté le royaume de Hyrule, et après une autre semaines, ils atteignirent le premier village d'Holodrum.

Impa la sortit de ses rêveries en lui secouant l'épaule. ''Nous arrivons à l'entrée de la ville.'', lui fit remarquer sa nourrice en affichant un doux sourire. ''Oui...'', répondit simplement la princesse. ''Allons-y.'', dit-elle.

* * *

Dans un endroit ou le danger et la mort sont omni-présent, il arrive souvent aux aventuriers de perdre le fil du temps. C'est exactement ce qui était arrivé à Rin. Combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans ces cavernes souterraines? Quelques heures? Deux jours? Une semaine? Il n'était pas dans une condition ou il pouvait en juger. De plus, la manière étourdissante et compliquée dont était bâtis cette tanière à monstres, faisait étrangement penser à un labyrinthe. Sans la carte du donjon qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt sur le cadavre d'un aventurier, Rin ne serait pas rendu aussi loin qu'il était...

Il avait utilisé toute ses potions de gelées rouges et son carquois de flèches était vide. Il avait aussi perdu une de ses deux dagues. Il manquait de sommeil et avait une faim et une soif terrible. Il sortit un morceau de pain sec d'un petit sac à sa ceinture, c'était le dernier morceau qu'il lui restait. La texture durcie n'était pas fameuse, mais il n'avait pas l'embarras du choix. Par chance, des goûtes d'eau tombait du plafond de pierre un peu plus loin, et il s'y plaça avec la bouche grande ouverte pour s'y hydrater un peu. Les gouttelettes tombaient une à une dans un rythme lent et régulier. Rin devait freiner son empressement. Il avait soif, très soif. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes à s'abreuver ainsi qu'il décida de continuer sa route. D'après sa carte, il était en face de la dernière salle, la salle du gardien du trésor. Selon les rumeurs, c'était un ancien squelette qui gardait le trésor. Ce dernier avait un prix de trois cents rubis sur sa tête. Mais la récompense ne le préoccupait pas en ce moment, car toute sa concentration était localisée sur la tâche à venir.

Rin respira profondément et prit quelques instants pour faire le calme intérieur. Malgré sa condition physique épuisé, il sentait l'adrénaline circuler dans son corps et son état de conscience était à son apogée. Il allait rentrer dans cette pièce et terrasser la créature qui y résidait, ensuite il rentrerait au cirque à temps pour le spectacle. ''Le spectacle...'', se souvint soudainement le jeune homme. ''Je serai sûrement en retard pour mon numéro...'', remarqua-t-il avec calme. ''Bah... Peu importe... J'ai mieux à faire.'', en conclu-t-il tandis qu'il balayait cette pensée de son imagerie mentale.

Rin ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce avec assurance. Il épia la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une sorte de trône qui lui faisait dos. La porte se referma derrière lui et des barreaux de métal se déployèrent de haut en bas. ''Hum... je suis pris au piège comme un rat...'', pensa-t-il avec un demi sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme entendit un bruit osseux en direction du trône, comme si la créature qui y siégeait bougeait ses articulations rouillées. Le monstre ténébreux se leva. Il était grand et massif. Il avait quatre bras avec une épée longue dans chaque main. Une armure lourde de plate recouvrait son corps squelettique et une couronne en os reposait sur sa tête dénudée de chaire. Une aura noire qui dégageait la solitude, la haine et une amertume profonde recouvrait sa silhouette, ce qui donnait une impression encore plus importante à sa stature. Son regard glacial se posa sur le jeune vivant. Malgré son sang froid, un frisson d'effroi parcouru le dos de l'aventurier. Le monstre du donjon ressemblait à un Stalfos, mais il était encore plus imposant que ces créatures osseuses. ''Une créature des légendes...'', s'hébahit-il en analysant sa stature ainsi que ses quatre bras. ''Un maître Stalfos...'', dit-il à voix haute pour confirmer que c'était bien réel.

Ces êtres squelettiques étaient extrêmement rares, et ils étaient connus pour contrôler des hordes de squelettes et de monstres. Habituellement trop fier et arrogant pour s'unir, ces seigneurs des ténèbres ne représentaient pas un danger trop important pour le royaume d'Hyrule. Jadis, l'on raconte que plusieurs Maîtres Stalfos se sont unis dans leur quête du pouvoir et on envahit le château d'Hyrule. La métropole aurait alors été occupé par les morts-vivants, et le peuple était réduit à l'esclavage ou massacré dans d'atroces souffrances. Ce n'était qu'après plusieurs mois de tyrannie infernale qu'un héros sortit tout droit des légendes a libéré la ville et a repoussé les seigneurs squelettes.

L'idée de se comparer à un héros d'antan avait souvent traversé la tête du garçon, et l'occasion se présentait enfin à lui.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'avança vers le jeune vivant. ''Qui ose déranger mon repos éternel?'', demanda le Stalfos à quatre bras. Son regard dénudé de vie fit frissoner encore une fois le jeune garçon. Rin n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps avec de futile discussion; l'idée de vaincre une telle créature captivait trop son esprit pour qu'il perde son temps avec les formalités.

''Je répète ma question!'', s'écria-t-il avec une irritaion flagrante. ''Qui est l'être impertinent qui ose déranger ma quiétude!?''. Le Maître Stalfos obtint une dague sur le lobe frontal de son crâne en guise de réponse. Il posa sa main sur l'arme blanche qui s'était fichée dans sa tête et l'enleva d'un mouvement sec. La plaie se referma en quelques secondes comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. ''Je vais devoir complètement broyer sa tête, ou peut-être la couper d'un coup sec...'', pensa Rin qui était dans un état calme et analytique.

L'attaque soudaine contre lui, avait réveillé la haine du seigneur des morts. Ce dernier observa la détermination qui siégeait dans le regard du jeune homme et il eut un rire moqueur. ''Cela fait combien d'année...? Je ne me souviens presque plus du dernier être vivant qui ce soit opposé à moi sans frayeur. Les êtres humains sont si fragiles... La panique les fait entrer dans un état de transe d'angoisse à la simple vue de ma présence.''. Le jeune homme avait déjà dégainé son épée et il marchait prudemment vers le côté droit de son opposant. ''Tu crois qu'un jeune homme qui n'est même pas encore adulte à une chance contre moi! Le roi des squelettes! Tu n'es qu'un fou aveugle!'', vociféra le roi squelette.

''Le roi squelette!'', s'écria le chasseur de prime qui baissa sa garde. Au même instant, le mort-vivant sauta sur lui. Une des épée de son adversaires fondit sur lui. Rin évita le coup mortel de justesse. Deux autres coups arrivèrent simultanément à sa gauche. Il para, mais l'impact était puissant et l'aventurier perdit l'équilibre. Le roi squelette l'assèna d'un solide coup de pied, ce qui fit tomber le jeune homme à la renverse. Rin roula sur son dos et poussa de ses mains pour se relever d'un bond. Le Maître Stalfos était déjà sur lui. Ses quatre épées se déployèrent en un seul et large mouvement. Rin évita facilement l'attaque. Sa porté était grande et ses mouvements rapides, mais jusque-là les attaques du Maître Stalfos semblaient être directes et prévisibles. Rin avait eu le temps de reprendre sa constance. Il empoigna fermement son épée en attendant le prochain mouvement de son adversaire.

''Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimé... Tu as un certain talent... Ton agonie n'en sera que plus longue!'', déclara le roi squelette. Rin se pencha tandis que sa main gauche frotta le sol. ''Une sourie peu vaincre un serpent, quand elle sait utiliser les éléments correctement.'', répondit Rin. ''Quel insolence! Comment...''. Le roi squelette fut interrompu quand son adversaire humain lui lança une poignée de poussière qu'il venait juste de ramasser. La bourrasque lui arriva au visage. Un coup d'épée qui suivit la voler de poudre, siffla vers le cou du Maître Stalfos. Le monstre des ténèbres qui avait la vision obstruée, tituba vers l'arrière. La lame pénétra sa clavicule. La bête squelettique se débattit en tout sens. Rin tenta de retirer son épée, mais elle était solidement prise entre les os du Maître Stalfos. LE monstre repris l'usage de sa vision après quelques instants et leva ses épées qui s'apprêtèrent à s'abattre sur Rin. Le jeune homme paniqua. Il lâcha son épée toujours fichée dans la clavicule de son ennemi avant de rouler hors de porté du torrent de lames qui le frôlèrent de près. Le squelette se rua sur lui. C'était un véritable raz-de-marée d'acier qui fondait sur l'Hylien.

Rin gardait son calme avec difficulté. Son ennemi était une vraie terreur. Il avait été trop confiant en ses habiletés et il allait en payer le prix. Le prix ultime... sa vie... Cette pensée brouilla complètement sa conscience. Il s'imagina mort, recouvert de sang, seul dans ce donjon humide et sombre. Puis la réalité le rappela à l'ordre. Il vit une épée passer à un cheveu de sa tête. Le métal coupant siffla si près de son visage qu'il put en sentir la lourde odeur. L'avait-il esquiver uniquement par réflexe? Il n'en était plus sûr. Chaque coup porter semblaient passer de plus en plus près de lui. l'étau se resserrait rapidement. L'espace qu'il avait, semblait de plus en plus restreinte, et la crainte le faisait réagir à chaque petits mouvements de son adversaire.

Le Maître Stalfos avança d'un pas et brandit un de ses bras gauches. Rin perçu immédiatement ce danger et s'apprêta à rouler de l'autre sens. L'attaque était lancée. Le jeune homme pouvait entendre le vent siffler. Mais au même moment, un coup d'épée de son bras droit fendit l'air dans sa direction. ''Quoi!'', s'affola Rin. Il changea sa trajectoire. Il évita presque l'impact et en ressortit avec une légère coupure à l'épaule. ''Merde... Je me laisse dicter par la peur et j'imagine des coups qui n'existent pas...'', se raisonna-t-il. ''Il me reste encore des ressources, je ne mourrai pas ici!'', se convint-il.

''Plus aussi sûr de toi?'', ricana le démon osseux. ''Si j'étais humain, tes aptitudes à l'escrime seraient probablement plus élevées que les miennes. C'est admirable pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, vraiment. Mais la vérité est toute simple... Un homme ne peut pas vaincre un monstre aussi puissant qu'un Maître Stalfos.'', lui expliqua son opposant.

''C'est vrai, je ne pensais pas que les Maîtres Stalfos était si puissants... Vos capacités sont inhumaines. Mais en fin de compte, c'est cette puissance qui vous rends aveugles. Ton assurance en ta supériorité transparaît sur ton style de combat. Tu es souvent ouvert et tu ne protège pas tes points faibles.''.

''Toi! Qui crois-tu être pour donner des leçons à un être de mon rang!'', vociféra le roi squelette.

''Pourtant c'est la vérité. Par exemple, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je m'apprête à faire pour gagner.'', dit Rin avec un sourire en coin.

''C'est du bluff! Tu ne peux rien contre moi!'', tonna-t-il en se ruant sur Rin.

C'est à cet instant que l'aventurier empoigna ses dernières bombes miniatures. Le roi des squelettes ne vit venir l'attaque surprise qu'à la dernière seconde. La voler de bombes explosa à son visage. Le monstre reçut l'impact de pleins fouet et recula de plusieurs pas. Rin fonça sur son ennemi à toute vitesse, retira son épée de sa clavicule, et commença à le marteler de coups d'épée. Le Maître Stalfos repris rapidement ses esprits et répliqua sans attendre. La lutte s'intensifia de plus belle. La rapidité des mouvements des deux adversaires semblait être à égalité. On aurait cru voir une véritable pluie de glaives qui s'entre-choquaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Aucun des deux combattants ne cédait de terrain. Chacun tenait tête à l'autre dans une lutte acharnée pour la domination.

Rin augmenta davantage la cadence. Quelques-uns de ses coups pénétrèrent la garde du colosse. Même si son estoc le protégeait, le roi squelette commença à reculer. Rin gagnait du terrain. Il enchaîna plusieurs combinaisons d'attaques et plusieurs de ses coups atteignirent son adversaire. Même s'il ne causait aucun réel dégât, le jeune vivant patientait pour l'opportunité d'atteindre la tête de son opposant. Il ne suffisait que d'un seul coup...

Rin feinta un coup d'épée à l'épaule et le roi squelette se protégea immédiatement à cet endroit. Le jeune garçon profita de son erreur pour l'assèner d'un coup de pied au genou. Le monstre fléchit. L'épée de Rin siffla. Une coupure net. Un des quatre bras du squelette tomba. Rin continua son assaut. Il redoubla d'intensité. Le roi squelette se retrouva rapidement coincé contre le mur. C'était l'opportunité que Rin attendait.

Le jeune homme s'élança. L'attaque lui rapporterait la victoire. Il se fit empoigner à la gorge au beau milieu de son élan. ''Comment?!'', s'époumona le jeune homme. Le quatrième bras du roi squelette avait déjà repoussé, ce qui lui avait permit de prendre Rin au dépourvu. Le monstre en os accentua la pression sur la gorge du garçon. Il le souleva du sol. L'aventurier perdait le souffle. Le sang ne circulait quasiment plus à son cerveau et sa vision commença à se brouiller. ''ton arrogance à assez dur...'', tenta de dire le Maître Stalfos qui reçu un solide coup de pied sur la mâchoire au même moment. La tête du mort tourna à la renverse.

Rin retomba sur ses pieds. Il tituba quelques pas. Son souffle était court et il respirait avec difficulté. Il agripa fermement le manche de son épée.

''Cette fois-ci, tu as dépassé les limites de ma patience...'', dit le squelette qui replaça son crâne dans un fraqua osseux. Il agrippa ses trois épées avec une force titanesque. ''Tes petits tours de passe-passe sont terminés!'', hurla-t-il de rage en chargeant le jeune homme.

Rin manquait d'air, mais sa vision était revenue à la normale. L'opportunité qu'il attendait depuis le début se présentait enfin. La rage aveuglait complètement le roi squelette. Sa garde était ouverte. Au lieu de se défendre ou de s'esquiver, Rin plongea tête première vers son adversaire. L'attaque ne dura qu'un instant. La lame du garçon fendit l'air. Le roi squelette ne comprit pas se qui lui arriva quand l'épée de son adversaire humain lui coupa le crâne. Sa tête tomba de ses épaules. Le combat était finit. Le corps squelettique du Maître Stalfos s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit osseux et d'armure métalique.

Rin confirma que son ennemi était bien vaincu en le tapotant du pied, puis il ramassa le crâne de l'arrogante créature. ''On fait moins le malin maintenant! Hein?!'', grinça-t-il des dents avec colère. ''Je crache sur les abominations comme toi qui se croient au-dessus des mortels! En fin de compte, toutes les créatures qui existent peuvent être tuées, et tu n'as pas échappé à cette règle!'', ragea-t-il.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs instants que le but de son exploration lui revint à l'esprit. ''Le trésor...'', se souvint-t-il en remarquant le coffre de bois au fond de la pièce.

Rin s'avança avec prudence au cas ou un piège aurait été posé, mais le reste de la salle semblait sécuritaire. L'aventurier empoigna le couvercle de bois en chêne de la malle aux trésors et la souleva. Le vieux coffre émit un lourd grincement en s'ouvrant. Rin se pencha pour récupérer son butin avec fierté.


	4. Indifférence

Ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas publié...Je dois vous avouer que ma copine, enfin ex-copine et moi avons rompu et je n'avais pas du tout la tête à l'écriture. Mais quelques semaines ont passé et j'ai eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Me revoilà avec pleins de temps pour écrire (ouiais... Effectivement... J'ai beaucoup plus de temps. J'ai même commencé des cours de moto lol). J'ai donc publié deux chapitres pleins d'intrigues pour mon retour!

Bonne lecture!

**Indifférence**

Lionéa s'apprêtait à jouer le rôle d'une commandante Gerudo dans l'interprétation de l'histoire de Méloné, une princesse du désert qui tomba en amour d'un général Hyrulien. Tout son corps avait été maquillé pour lui donner une teinte basané, ce qui donnait l'impression que sa peau était faite de caramel. Elle portait des pantalons de soie mauve qui faisait délicieusement ressortir ses hanches et ses fesses bondées, elle avait des chaussures jaunes en pointes relevées, sa jeune et ferme poitrine était recouverte du même tissu que ses pantalons, laissant son ventre et ses épaules dénudés, et ses cheveux était teindus en rouge comme toutes les Gerudos. Lionéa avait l'air d'une véritable nymphe du désert.

La jeune femme faisait les cents pas depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Le spectacle allait commencer dans moins d'une heure et Rin n'était toujours pas revenu. Il était sensé jouer un traître hylien, rôle qui était assez important pour le déroulement de la pièce. L'inquiétude se mélangeait dans sa tête avec la colère pour créer une sorte d'angoisse amer, car près du tiers de ses scènes devaient se jouer avec lui et cette pièce était son premier rôle important. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas le premier rôle, celui-ci était réservé à Rosaline, la meilleure acrobate du cirque, mais ça ne lui importait peu, car son esprit était bien trop occupé avec la première grande opportunité qu'on lui avait donné. Elle espérait seulement que Rin arrive à temps. Dans le cas contraire qu'arriverait-il? On lui couperait le tier de ses scènes? Cette idée la rendait vraiment furieuse.

Un peu plus loin, Pierrot était avec sa bande. Il était vêtu d'une fausse lourde armure couleur or et d'un casque doré qu'il tenait sous son bras. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés et tombait jusqu'à ses omoplates. Une cape rouge tombait majestueusement de ses épaules jusqu'à ses pieds, un coutelas de cérémonie pendait à sa ceinture et il tenait une longue lance tel les généraux Hyruliens. ''On dirait que la Rin s'est dégonflé!'', proclama-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. ''J'ai toujour su que derrière son regard détraqué il cachait une énorme lâcheté.'', ajouta-t-il.

Lionéa n'était certainement pas d'accord avec ce jeune homme arrogant, et même si elle le trouvait rude et impertinents, ses propos vinrent s'entasser par-dessus toutes les autres choses qu'elle reprochait déjà à Rin.

Un peu plus tôt, Lionéa était allé voir les fées de son ami pour leur demander ou il était, mais ces dernières n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qu'elles savaient, c'est que leur maître avait un regard spécialement excité avant de partir. De plus, il avait prit soin de s'armée jusqu'aux dents.

De leur côté, le directeur de scène ainsi que Don Padre fulminait de colère. ''Qu'est-ce que ce jeune homme peut-il encore bien faire!?'', tonna le directeur de scène. ''Le spectacle va commencer dans à peine une heure et nous n'avons personne pour le remplacer!''.

''Rin est un jeune homme très respectable et talentueux, je suis certain qu'il ne mettra pas en péril le prestige de notre établissement'', tenta Don Padre pour rassurer le directeur.

''En tout cas, tu peux être sûr que s'il n'est pas là d'ici une demi-heure, ce jeune homme peut dire adieux à sa carrière d'acrobate.'', s'emporta le maître de scène.

Dans la salle principale, des estrades avaient été montées pour accueillir les gens du publique. Un jeune homme du nom de Quinn surveillait l'entrée et faisait payer les quelques citoyens qui avaient l'habitude d'arriver en avance. Il avait des cheveux bruns bien peigné, un habit propre de couleur pâle avec un noeud papillon rouge.

Quinn travaillait au cirque depuis quelques mois à peine. Âgée de treize ans, il avait trouvé se travail dans le but d'aider sa mère veuve et ses trois petites soeurs qui vivait à Kokoriko. Comme il n'avait aucun talent pour le spectacle, on le faisait aller de gauche à droite pour rentabiliser son temps. Monter les scènes, nettoyer la grande salle ou tous les spectateurs mangent et laisse traîner leurs déchets, nettoyer les couloirs, accueillir les spectateurs et les faire payer, aider le cuisinier avec les légumes ou la vaisselle, et aider les acrobates avec leurs costumes. C'était justement ainsi qu'il avait connu Lionéa. Dès le premier coup d'oeil, Quinn était tombé sous son charme. Cependant, même s'il l'avait abordé à quelques reprises, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que Lionéa ressentait la même chose. De plus, il se comparait avec tous les acrobates et se trouvait bien petits en comparaison... Avait-il vraiment ses chances? Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se décourager.

L'heure du spectacle arriva rapidement et on n'avait toujours aucun signe de Rin. Don Padre avait improvisé quelques changements et avait décidé de remplacer Rin malgré sa blessure. Le publique était installé et commençait à s'impatienter. Le directeur de scène rectifiait les derniers détails avec les acrobates. Pendant ce temps, un crieur annonçait au publique que le spectacle allait commencer. Il résuma méticuleusement l'histoire de Méloné au publique, ce qui donna plus de temps aux athlètes pour absorber les changements mentionné par le directeur de scène.

Rosaline fut la première à sortir de derrière les rideaux. Sa tenue Gerudo était magnifique et ses longs cheveux teindus en rouge tomba jusqu'à ses fesses. Des musiciens du cirque entamèrent une mélodie morose et Rosaline dansa pour représenter la tristesse de la princesse qui devait se marier à une Gerudo de haut rang uniquement par devoir. C'était Lionéa, la capitaine Gerudo, qui devait se charger de la garde de la princesse avant et pendant son mariage. Lionéa et deux autres femmes Gerudos se mirent à cercler autour de Rosaline. La musique accéléra et la princesse Méloné tomba à genou, prisonnière de son désespoir.

Le spectacle continua. Méloné devait se marié à une Gerudo du nom de Méridia.C'était un mariage forcé dans le but de maintenir la paix entre les deux plus importantes maisons des clans du désert. Les vipères blanches, clan le plus prestigieux et de loin le plus vorace, était celui qui contrôlait plus du tiers des forces Gerudos. L'autre, le clan de l'épée silencieuse, était probablement le seul clan capable de tenir tête aux vipères blanches. C'est à cette faction du désert que Méloné appartenait.

C'était pendant une rencontre politique entre le dirigeant de Hyrule et le son clan que Méloné avait aperçu pour la première fois des hommes. Leur virilité avait percé un coin de son coeur, ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'excitation. parmi tous ces hommes importants, un seul attira vraiment son attention, c'était le général Gladius.

En interprétant ces rôles, Rosaline et Pierrot dansèrent côte à côte dans un rythme lent et sensuel. Leur aventure fut espionné par un Hylien. Rin devait jouer ce rôle, mais c'était Don Padre qui était sur scène à sa place.

La princesse qui était pucelle, fut déshonorée par un homme d'Hyrule, c'est ce qui fut rapporté à la capitaine de la garde par l'Hylien. Lionéa entama alors une danse agressive et tenta de ramener Méloné dans le camp Gerudo, mais Pierrot se mit à faire des culbutes dans sa direction, comme pour dire: ''Stop!''.

Les deux tournèrent autour de la jeune femme en dansant sur un rythme rapide et agressif. Au final, la capitaine Gerudo tomba comme si elle avait perdu et le général d'Hyrule s'empara de la jeune princesse.

Une guerre de rancune s'en suivit entre les deux instances qui déployèrent leurs armées. Avec ses neuf cents guerrières, le clan des épées silencieuses faisait piètre mine en face du la géante Hyrule qui possédait plus de cinq mille hommes. Le royaume des hommes dominait complètement la guerre, et les Gerudo évitait toute confrontation frontale. Cependant, lorsque le clan des vipères blanches allièrent leurs milles deux-cents guerrières avec leurs rivales, la bataille se corsa. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le reste des Gerudos rejoignent les rangs de leurs congénères.

Les dansent des acrobates s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres et déjà une demi-heure avait passé. Lionéa se tenait en équilibre sur ses mains avant de se laisser rouler vers l'avant, évitant ainsi un coup d'épée dans sa direction. La reproduction de la bataille dura plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme jouant le rôle de la capitaine, remarqua que Don Padre ne faisait plus son numéro comme il était sensé le faire. Au lieu de faire des sauts et des pirouettes, il ne se contentait que de mouvements légers.

Elle devait se concentrer sur sa prochaine série de mouvements, et elle le quitta des yeux en pensant que sa vieille blessure devait lui faire mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lionéa entendit un craquement sourd. Quelques secondes à peine passèrent et un hurlement général se fit entendre dans la salle. Lionéa se retourna en panique. Don Padre était allongé sur le sol, ses mains tenaient ses hanches. ''Il y a problème avec ses hanches!'', réalisa-t-elle immédiatement. Des gens se précipitèrent à gauche et à droite pour aider Don Padre. Le spectacle était interrompu momentanément. Lionéa resta comme figée, sans savoir quoi faire. On transporta Don Padre hors de la scène. Ce dernier laissa s'échapper un long et strident cri de douleur. Les acrobates furent appelés par le directeur et quittèrent la scène les uns après les autres. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le crieur annonce que le spectacle était annulé. Les billets allaient être remboursés à tous ceux qui allaient se présenter à la réception. C'est à ce moment que des gens de la foule se mirent à crier des insultes. Certain se mirent même à lancer des aliments sur la scène, ce qui empira davantage les choses. Le pauvre bougre qui faisait face à ces gens en colère fit de son mieux pour se couvrirent des assauts alimentaires. D'autres spectateurs plus respectueux tentèrent de calmer leurs congénères, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la tension. Un bagarre générale éclata. Les mères affolées tentaient de mettre leurs enfants à l'abris des gens en fureur. Ça n'en prit pas plus pour qu'il se mette à pleuvoir des coups en tout sens. C'était une véritable catastrophe pour le cirque...

Rin s'engagea en dehors du magasin d'armes. Avec la prime qui pesait sur la tête du Maître Stalfos, il avait récolté une sacrée somme, et c'était sans parler des rubis qu'il avait trouvé dans le reste du dungeon. Il avait dépensé plus ou moins deux cents rubis pour remplir son carquois de flèches, faire le plein de bombes miniatures, et acheter une nouvelle épée. Son nouvel instrument à découper avait une lame légèrement courbée qui était de longueur moyenne, et son manche doré était orné du signe du phénix. Il avait testé l'épée qui avait tenu en équilibre parfait sur son doigt, preuve qu'elle était bien équilibrée. Il avait aussi déboursé quelques rubis pour se procurer une nouvelle tenue de combat. Il faut dire que son ancienne était en lambeaux... Ses nouveaux vêtements étaient constitués de bottes noires, d'une pantalon brun, d'une tunique grise et de gants noirs. Il nota mentalement qu'il avait laissé sa cotte de maille au forgeron pour que celui-ci la répare. Satisfait de ses achats, Rin se dirigea vers le cirque. Si il faisait assez vite, il pourrait y arriver avant à la tombée de la nuit. Il n'avait pas encore prit de réel repos depuis ses aventures dans le dungeon, et il n'avait pas envit d'avoir à faire face aux Sakdoss qui sortaient du sol une fois la nuit tombée.

Tandis qu'il s'engagea sur les vastes plaines d'Hyrule, l'Hylien aux cheveux blonds tomba dans un état de repos lunatique. Il repensa à son maître d'arme. Grand homme à la courte barbe brune, il le considérait comme un érudit parmi les érudits. Ce dernier avait commencé son entraînement avec lui à l'âge de onze ans, et il lui devait pratiquement toutes ses connaissances du combat. Récemment, son maître avait commencé à lui apprendre le maniement de deux épées, et le jeune aventurier avait la ferme intention d'en faire sa spécialité.

Rin se souvint soudainement du cirque. Sa disparition avait été plus longue que prévu, et il était sûr d'avoir manqué le spectacle. Le directeur allait être sérieusement en colère, sans parler de Don Padre... Il s'imagina aussi que Lionéa prendrait sa défense, ce qui le rassura un peu, mais il savait pertinemment qu'à son retour il ne serait pas très bien accueillit...

Son retour au cirque se fit sans embûche. Marchant pratiquement comme un zombie, il arriva au couché du soleil et fut extrêmement content de ne pas avoir eu à faire face aux Sakdoss. À moitié conscient, Rin se dirigea directement jusqu'à sa tente sans que personne s'en aperçoive. Il supposa que tout le monde devaient être occupés à démonter la salle du spectacle, car il n'avait aucune idée de la catastrophe qui venait de se produire...

Ses deux fées l'aperçurent pénétrer dans la tente. Son état était très mauvais. Il tenait à peine sur ses pieds et il menaçait de perdre connaissance à tout instant. Arima et la fée bleue volèrent immédiatement à son secours. Elle le tirèrent du mieux que leurs petites ailes le pouvait. Avec d'immenses efforts, les deux créatures ailées entraînèrent leur maître jusqu'à son lit. Ce dernier s'endormit dans un profond sommeil réparateur aussitôt que sa tête toucha le doux matériel de son matelas. Une nuit noire et sans rêve l'attendait...

Le matin arriva bien vite. Le soleil qui était déjà levé depuis un moment réveilla le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une pierre sur la tête. Il se leva malgré lui et s'habilla en titubant. Il revint à ses esprits après un moment et décida qu'il était temps de faire face au directeur du cirque. Les fées regardèrent leur maître partir avec inquiétude, allait-il s'en tirer sans trop de mal?

Le jeune aventurier arriva dans la cafétéria. C'était une grande salle remplit de table. Au fond il y avait les comptoirs ou les athlètes venaient se servirent. Étrangement, la salle était complètement vide... ''Normalement, il y a beaucoup d'activité à cette heure-ci...'', pensa-t-il avec incertitude. Rin balaya ses doutes de revers de la main et s'engagea dans la prochaine salle, celle ou l'on fait les spectacles. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent quand il aperçu le bordel qui était répandu à grandeur de la grande salle. Tomates, choux, morceaux de citrouilles, bananes, ainsi que plusieurs autres aliments avaient été lancé un peu partout. Sur certains sièges il y avait même des traces de sang. ''Une bagarre générale...'', en conclu le jeune homme avec un regard analytique. ''Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer?...''.

Rin arpenta le cirque en quête de réponse pendant quelques moments. En arrivant dans la salle d'entraînement il s'aperçut que tout le personnel du cirque était là. Le directeur faisait apparemment un discours, et il avait l'air d'être dans une colère noire. Un frisson parcouru le dos du guerrier, car faire face à toute cette foule n'allait pas être une tâche facile... Il s'avança malgré tout devant se qui allait bientôt devenir son abattoir. Pierrot remarqua sa présence en premier. ''Rin?!'', s'exclama l'acrobate aux cheveux blonds. Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur lui à l'unisson, et le jeune homme ressentit la pression de tous ses regards accusateurs de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas si peu qui allait l'arrêter. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au directeur et le fixa dans les yeux. La tension était à son apogée et un silence solennel régnait dans la salle. ''Pardonnez mon manque de fiabilité, je n'ai pas été juste envers vous , monsieur Lamberg'', s'excusa-t-il au directeur en s'inclinant respectueusement. ''Vous m'avez accepté et intégré au cirque lorsque j'étais perdu, et je n'ai pas été digne de votre confiance...'', avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

Lambert le regardait de haut, avec pratiquement du mépris. Son teint rouge ne cachait aucunement sa colère explosive. ''Petit prétentieux! C'est la troisième fois que tu me répète ce petit jeu!'', éclata Lambert qui lança brutalement son chapeau au sol. Les gens qui regardait la scène reculèrent sur la défensive, comme par peur que la frustration du directeur ne se retourne contre eux. ''C'est la troisième fois que tu te défile dans un moment important! Cette fois-ci, ton absence à causé une émeute!'', ragea-t-il comme un taureau près à démolir son adversaire. Quant à lui, Rin restait stoïque, presque immuable, ce qui enfla davantage la rage de Lambert. ''Non seulement la réputation du cirque est ternie, mais en plus mon meilleur entraîneur est blessé à la hanche!''.

Cette fois-ci Rin réagit de manière prononcée. ''Don Padre est blessé?!'', demanda le jeune homme avec inquiétude. Don Padre lui faisait beaucoup penser à son maître d'arme, sévère et perfectionniste, mais au grand coeur. ''À cause de ton irresponsabilité, il s'est cassé un os du bassin en essayant de te remplacer! La blessure est grave, il devra rester alité pendant plusieurs mois!''.

Rin ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour réparer la situation. ''Tu n'es plus le bien venu dans notre cirque! Disparaît de ma vue et ne reviens plus jamais ici!'', décréta le maître du cirque avec une autorité que personne n'aurait osé contester.

L'Hylien aux cheveux blonds ressentit à cet instant un sentiment familier et douloureux. Une sorte de gravité qui le tira vers l'arrière même s'il restait surplace, ou plutôt qui le tirait vers le passé. Un vide intérieur immense, ou plutôt une solitude pénible, à peine supportable. La perte d'un être cher et un sentiment insoutenable d'abandon qu'il avait jadis ressentit refit surface. L'impression que son existence était rejeté, comme quand la nation des Zoras, ces hommes poissons qui vivent au lac Hylia, l'avait condamné à mort. Toutes ces parties mystérieuses de sa vie refirent surface l'instant d'une seconde, mais elles furent presque immédiatement enterré par une colère et une indifférence proportionnelle à ses émotions refoulées.

Rin serra les poings avec puissance et fermeté. Il tourna le dos à Lambert et s'en alla directement vers la sortie sans jeter un regard en arrière. Le silence qui pesait sur l'assemblé se fit remplacer par des commentaires d'indignation.

Avant que Rin n'atteigne la sortie, Pierrot l'intercepta. Ce dernier le fixait comme s'il était une menace pour la société humaine, comme s'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde. Mais Rin s'en fichait complètement. Il le poussa brutalement hors de son chemin. Pierrot, déboussolé par la force phénoménale de l'Hylien, fut projeté à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le jeune bougre se releva. Complètement aveuglé par la rage, il fonça sur son jeune adversaire. Pierrot fut accueillit par un coup de pied sur la mâchoire. Une de ses dents s'envola tandis que sa bouche se mit à saigner et une dague menaçante s'arrêta juste devant sa gorge. ''Recommence, et tu vas y perdre beaucoup plus qu'une dent.'', le prévint Rin.

Quinn s'interposa. ''Arrête! Ne fait pas ça! Si tu le tues maintenant, tu le regretteras toutes ta vie!'', lui dit-il. ''Mais qui te fait croire que j'ai l'intention de le tué!?'', tonna Rin. ''Bordel! C'est lui qui c'est jeté sur moi! Mais si tu as tellement envie de jouer au héros, pourquoi ne prendrais tu pas sa place?!''.

Rin asséna Pierrot d'un puissant coup de pied à l'estomac. Ce dernier s'écroula, il avait le souffle complètement coupé. Sans perdre un instant, il se rua vers Quinn avant de lui faire une clé de bras. Il appuya sa dague contre la gorge du garçon. Quinn n'avait jamais connu telle peur. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, fil qui était entre les mains d'un enragé. Ses jambes tremblaient et ses forces devenaient molles. Un instant plutôt il était là, en sécurité, et juste comme ça, sa vie était en péril. Il réalisa après un instant que ses pantalons était mouillés, il s'était pissé dessus...

Lionéa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les larmes lui montait au visage. ''Rin!'', cria-t-elle avec détresse. ''Rin! S'il-te-plaît, ne lui fait pas de mal. Ne te rabaisse pas à ce niveau!''.

Le jeune homme hésita, est-ce que même Lionéa, sa seule amie, le croyais capable de tuer un homme innocent!?

''Rin! Je t'en supplie! Je sais que tu as mal, mais passe pas ta haine sur un innocent! Je sais plus que quiconque que tu vaux mieux que ça!'', cria le jeune femme en pleurant.

Rin lâcha sa victime qui s'écroula sur le sol. Quinn, à l'exception d'une peur bleue, n'avait pas même une égratignure.

L'aventurier au passé obscure serra sa dague dans son étui d'un mouvement sec et disparu hors de la vu de ses congénères. Lionéa voulu le rattraper, mais la foule se bousculait pour porter secours aux deux hommes qui avait fait face à l'Hylien.

Ce n'était qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'elle se lança à sa recherche. Comme elle ne le trouva nul part, La jeune femme alla vérifier à sa tente. Elle traversa la cafétéria en vitesse avant d'arrivé dans la salle des dortoirs. La loge de Rin était toujours là, et pendant un moment elle s'imagina que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une mésentente. Elle écarterait les rideaux et il serait là comme toujours, avec son air neutre. Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de son ami, elle s'aperçut que la pièce était complètement vide. Il n'y avait plus d'armes ou de potions, ni de fées qui rendait les lieux magiques. Rin était bel et bien partit...


	5. Rêve: Link noir

**Rêve: Link noir**

Un grand combat se déroulait sur la plaine de Hyrule. L'armée hylienne se battait frénétiquement contre ses adversaires gerudos, démons et contre les créatures du crépuscule. Dans cet amas de soldats on distinguait une centaine de Gorons ainsi qu'une poignée de Zoras. Certain soldats venaient de Termina, de Holodrum ainsi que de Labryna. Même quelques Sheikahs participaient à la mêlée.

Zelda foudroyait ses ennemis les uns après les autres avec ses flèches de lumière. Les combattants d'Hyrules étaient moins nombreux que leurs ennemis mais ils avaient la force et le courage nécessaire pour tenir tête aux légions obscures.

Les Hyliens utilisait leurs pouvoirs magiques pour incinérer les bêtes et les Gérudos pendant que les humains tenaient le front. Les Gorons ne craignaient pas les lames ennemies et roulaient à toute vitesse dans les rangs de leurs adversaires. Les Zoras se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, car étant des créatures aquatiques, ils étaient mal à l'aise sur terre. Les Sheikahs étaient commandés par Impa, l'ancienne éducatrice de Zelda. Leur nombre semblait insignifiant, mais leur efficacité était redoutable. Après de longues heures de lutte, une petite armée de Koriki commandé par Mido arriva sur le champ de bataille. Le petit Koriki avait répondu à l'appel de la princesse. Lorsqu'il avait sortit de la forêt son cœur battait déjà frénétiquement, car aucun Koriki ne devait sortir des bois, mais transgresser cet interdit n'était rien en comparaison à cette immense bataille. Malgré sa détermination, son corps tremblait comme une feuille au milieu d'une tempête. Mais il savait que si le seigneur du mal triomphait, la forêt ne serrait pas épargnée. Les petits êtres vêtus de tuniques vertes crièrent pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

Peu à peu les forces combinées de Hyrule et des autres royaumes se mirent à repousser l'armée adversere. Ganondorf était assit sur un trône d'ombre qui flottait en l'air. Sa tête reposait sur sa main. Derrière ses innombrables rangées de monstres, le roi des voleurs contemplait la bataille et s'ennuya.''Zelda... se dit-il à lui même, c'est donc tout ce que tu as à offrir?''.

Sur la main de Ganondorf deux partis du Triforce brillaient. ''Cette bataille a assez duré.'', déclara Ganondorf qui se faisait impatient.

D'une main il fit émerger du sol une bête recouverte de feu qui mesurait plus de cinquante mètres. De l'autre il projeta une boule de matière ténébreuse sur les régiments de Hyrule. La créature de feu hurla à s'en déchirer les tripes avant de commencer à faire des ravages autant dans les rangs alliés que dans les rangs adverses. Ganondorf tua une centaine d'humains avec une seule projection de magie noire. En quelques instants le cours de la bataille avait été complètement renversé.

Zelda ne pouvait pas supporter d'assister à un tel massacre. Le seul moyen pour empêcher ce carnage était d'arrêter le Ganondorf. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui, et elle le savait très bien, mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que voir son peuple se faire décimer. La princesse d'Hyrule traversa la champ de bataille à toute vitesse en utilisant un sort de rapidité. Elle passa entre les soldats presque aussi vite qu'une de ses flèches de lumière. Après plusieurs instants elle arriva devant Ganondorf.

''Ganondorf!'', Cria Zelda qui retenait à la fois ses larmes et sa rage. Tu as assez terni les terres d'Hyrule! Avec ou sans héros, je te tuerai! ''Petite princesse... Tu devrais savoir à quel point tes actes sont irrationn...''.

Le roi des démons n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une flèche de lumière c'était plantée dans son épaule. Le maître des ténèbres serra les poings et une lumière mauve se mit à tourbillonner autour de ses mains. ''Je dois féliciter ta bravoure. Vraiment, c'est admirable. Mais je ne te laisserai pas gêner mes plans.''.

L'homme aux cheveux oranges retira la flèche de sa chair. Il la jeta par terre comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple cure-dent. Un bruit sourd sortait des mains de Ganondorf, c'était signe que son pouvoir était chargé. Une sphère mauve émergea dans chacune des ses paumes, et avec un sourire qui ne cachait aucunement son contentement, il les projeta sur la princesse.

Pendant ce temps, un soldat inconnu tranchait les démons et les Gerudos par dizaines. Son habileté était effroyable. Il opérait si vite que la plupart des ennemis ne le voyait pas venir avant de s'écrouler mort. Le jeune hylien sortit une gemme rouge de son sac. Il leva l'objet magique et incinéra tout les ennemis qui l'entourait. ''Ce n'est pas assez, murmura l'homme.''.

La lame du guerrier s'illumina avant de libérer une tornade qui se déchaîna sur les ennemis de Hyrule. Puis il chargea son épée à nouveau et libéra plusieurs rayons noirs qui calcinèrent des rangées d'adversaires. ''Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant.'', marmonna l'homme. ''Maintenant je dois m'occuper de la grosse bête.''.

Une petite fée bleue rattrapa l'homme. Elle rentra dans son bonnet noir comme et disparue. ''Navi?''. ''Qui a-t-il?'', demanda la fée. ''Merci d'être resté avec moi tout ce temps, je suis vraiment reconnaissant que tu m'ais soutenu dans mes moments les plus obscures.''. ''Hey! De quoi tu parles! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul quand tu avais besoin de moi!''. ''Ouais, tu as raison, tant que j'aurai besoin de toi, tu devras obligatoirement rester à mes côtés.''. ''Hey! Si je le veux je peux partir n'importe quand!''. ''Alors part maintenant.'', lui dit Link qui savait bien qu'elle ne le ferait pas. ''Humf! Un jour je partirai et tu le regretteras!'', décida Navi. ''Haha ha!'', fit l'homme vêtu de noir qui en oublia presque la situation

Le jeune homme cessa de rire quand une colonne de flamme pulvérisa plusieurs Gorons. Sans plus attendre le guerrier mystérieux sauta et culbuta avant de sprinter jusqu'au monstre de flamme. Brûlant pratiquement autant de Gerudos que de Hyliens, la création de Ganondorf se tourna et aperçu le combattant inconnu. Celle-ci se mit à cracher des flammes assez puissante pour faire fondre l'acier si vite qu'elle pouvait y passer au travers. L'homme savait que plusieurs de ses alliés se ferait brûler s'il évitait l'attaque. Il pris une gemme bleu et invoqua un torrent de glace qui repoussa l'assaut des flammes et qui grimpa sur le visage de la bête. Le guerrier grimpa sur son ennemi titanesque sans se soucier du feu qui recouvrait son corps et se propulsa jusqu'à son visage glacé. Il devait faire vite car son sortilège ne tiendrait plus son adversaire en place bien longtemps. Il sauta très haut et planta son épée avec force dans le crâne de la bête. La lame pénétra facilement la chaire orangée, mais le monstre ne ressenti qu'une légère piqûre Le combattant énigmatique chargea sa lame et laissa s'échapper une dizaine de rayons noirs dans la tête de la créature. Celle-ci les reçus de plein fouet et se débattue en tout sens. Le hylien à l'identité obscure s'accrocha fermement au manche de son épée. La bête brisa la glace qui la maintenait immobile et tenta désespérément de faire tomber son assaillant. L'homme aux pouvoirs immenses déferla une deuxième vague de rayons incandescents dans les parois crâniennes de l'être démesurément grand avant qu'il ne s'écroule dans un gigantesque fracas. Un immense nuage de poussière aveugla les soldats qui entouraient la créature. Le guerrier solitaire aperçu Zelda au loin. Elle était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs. En face d'elle Ganondorf passait à l'attaque. ''Non!'', hurla-t-il en se précipitant.

Le roi démon lança deux sphères de puissances maléfiques sur la princesse d'Hyrule. Cette dernière paniqua. Elle eut à peine le temps de placer ses mains devant son visage en guise de réflexe. Mais l'attaque s'arrêta avant de la toucher. L'homme mystérieux s'était interposé entre elle et Ganondorf. Les boules de magie noirs avaient été aspirés dans les paumes de l'inconnu. Zelda était complètement abasourdie. Quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. Il avait une tunique noire ainsi que des pantalons de la même couleur. Ses bottes et sont bonnet était aussi noirs, et son épée brillait d'un rouge sang argenté. Ses yeux illuminèrent en rouge pendant l'instant ou il laissa entrer en lui la magie de Ganondorf. L'instant d'après son regard reprit sa couleur bleue comme le ciel. Ses cheveux blonds qui sortait de son bonnet noir était en véritable désordre après la rude bataille qu'il avait livré au monstre de feu.

''Mais qui est cet homme!'' pensa Zelda qui n'avait absolument aucune idée sur son identité. ''Mon identité importe peu...'', dit le jeune homme qui serrait fermement la garde son épée. ''Je suis venu pour mettre un terme à l'existence de ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute.''. Il y eut un léger silence. Link fixait Ganondorf. Plusieurs émotions circulaient en lui et Zelda constata une grande culpabilité enfouie dans son regard.

''Alors je présume que tu es Link.'', déclara Ganondorf qui devina qui il était. ''Que!... Comment connais mon nom ?! Personne ne devrais savoir qui je suis!'', dit Link qui sembla soudainement perturbé.

''Link?'', se demanda Zelda. ''Aie-je déjà entendu ce nom?''.

Zelda eut beau penser et repenser, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour entendu ce nom, et elle n'était pas la seule à ignorer qui il était. À cette époque personne ne connaissait Link.

''Répond à ma question!'', lança Link tout en pointant son épée vers son ennemi juré. ''Je vois aussi que ton épée a changée! Aurais-tu finalement réussit à retirer l'épée maîtresse?! Même tes pouvoirs ne sont pas ce à quoi je m'attendais!'', dit-il avec un intérêt avide. ''Mais il y a plus important, revenons à nos moutons. Tu dois être complètement dérouté par ma connaissance de ton existence, n'est-ce pas petit gars?'', lui dit Ganondorf avec un sourire confiant.

''Grrrr...'', grinça Link qui bouillait intérieurement. ''Tu veux connaître la réponse. La voici.'', dit Ganondorf en lui montrant le revers de son poing.

Deux parties du Triforce y étaient illuminés. Link écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que le roi des démons avait presque complété le Triforce. Il regarda la main de Zelda pour s'apercevoir que son symbole de la connaissance était devenu gris, donc inactif.

''C'est ça! A en voir ta réaction, je constate que tu as tout compris. En obtenant la partie du Triforce de Zelda, la connaissance, j'ai maintenant accès aux royaumes du savoir. J'y ai appris ton existence ainsi que ta venue à cette époque. Cette guerre qui se déroule ici, à ce moment précis, n'est pas une coïncidence. C'est un grand banquet d'âme que j'ai organisé en ton honneur! En l'honneur de la dernière pièce du Triforce que je nécessite pour compléter ce puzzle à trois morceaux!'' lui annonça le maître des ombres avec extase.

''Toi!... Comment oses-tu!'', dit Link qui retint sa colère d'éclater. ''Dit-moi, avant que je mette une fin définitive à ton cycle de renaissance. Que connais-tu de ma dernière vie?''. ''Ta dernière vie?'', dit Ganondorf qui semblait perplexe. ''_Il n'a pas l'air de savoir de quoi je parle.''_, pensa Link avec un grand soulagement.

''Je t'ai eu gamin!'', ricana Ganondorf. ''Je connais tout ce qui c'est passé. C'est ainsi que j'ai exploité ton point faible. Pour ton grand malheur je n'aurai même pas à lever le petit doigt pour te vaincre.''. ''Mon point faible?!'', dit l'Hylien qui se mordit anxieusement la lèvre. ''Hey oui! Je suppose que même toi tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.'', dit le seigneur des voleurs en riant de plus en plus fort. ''M'attendre à quoi?...'', se demandait Link qui était de plus en plus perplxe.

''Allez, approche mon disciple.'', ordonna Ganondorf. En entendant ces mots, un Hylien apparu aux côtés de son maître. Sa tunique était verte et une fée noire l'accompagnait.

''Ne me dit pas que!...'', fit Link qui écarquilla les yeux tout rond en reconnaissant du premier coup d'oeil cette personne. ''Si! J'ai découvert ton secret! Et maintenant tu vas payer le prix!'', cria Ganondorf qui débordait d'enthousiasme.

''J'ai de la misère à croire que tu m'aies vaincu dans le passé. Mais tu as voulu plus que ce que tu pouvais obtenir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû changer l'histoire! Me voilà de retour avec plus de pouvoir et avec un allié qui sera ton pire cauchemar!''.

Ganondorf riait, et son rire malsain emplissait la tête de Link qui était rongé par le remord et la culpabilité. Mais maintenant n'était pas le temps pour les doutes, il devait se concentrer sur la tâche devant lui, car il avait deux ennemis immensément puissant à combattre.

* * *

Rin se réveilla en sursaut. Son front était recouvert de sueur froide. Ce rêve étrange été encore visiblement gravé dans son lobe frontal. Il tenta d'en trouver la signification avec mille et une façons de l'analyser, sans toutefois y parvenir. Il décida finalement de balayer ce cauchemar et de simplement se concentrer sur sa tâche présente.

''Plus que deux jours vers le Sud-Ouest avant d'y arriver.'', se rapella-t-il mentalement. Le soleil qui se levait annonçait une belle journée pour les plaines d'Hyrule, et Rin reprit sa route à vive allure.


	6. Le roi d'Holodrum

**Salut tous le monde! Je sais... je sais... Ça fait déjà un bon moment que je n'ai pas publié, mais je m'y remet et en voici la preuve, un beau chapitre fraîchement terminé. l'intrigue politique avance tranquillement et les choses vont commencé à se mettre en place pour le grand jeu. Quant à Rin, vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur ses motivations qui le pousse à agir de manière si téméraire et sur ses buts aussi dans le prochain chapitre ;) **

**Le roi d'Holodrum**

Le royaume d'Holodrum était un empire pratiquement aussi vaste et puissant que leurs cousins distants d'Hyrule. Au Nord, ses immenses montagnes commençaient au Mont-Cucco et s'étendaient sur des centaines de kilomètres pour se terminer avec les montagnes Gorons. Quand Il faisait assez chaud, toute la neige accumulée dans ses monts fondait avant de couler jusque dans les nombreux lacs et diverses rivières d'Holodrum. C'était là leur plus grande source d'eau potable, et la fonte était toujours attendu avec impatience, surtout quand l'eau se faisait rare. C'est aussi dans ses montagnes que les Gorons, larges créatures de pierre à la forme semi-humaine, avaient creusées leur cité de pierre. Peuple plutôt solitaire, ces derniers sortaient rarement pour socialisé avec leurs voisins humains.

Les saisons de ce royaume étaient très capricieuse, pratiquement vivantes. Dans les légendes, on racontait que la déesse des saisons contrôlait la température selon ses humeurs, mais les érudits savaient tous que le climat instable du royaume était régi par la magie du temple des saisons qui était situé dans les plus hautes montagnes. À Holodrum, il n'était pas rare de voir deux hivers se succéder, ou même de voir le printemps précéder l'automme. C'est pour cette raison que les habitants de ces terres avaient investi beaucoup plus dans les avancés technologiques que leurs cousins d'Hyrule. Une de leur plus récente découverte était le train à vapeur. Les citoyens d'Holodrum était vraiment enthousiasme à l'idée d'un transport rapide et efficace, et les efforts collectifs de ces gens avaient permi de terminer en quelques mois un chemin de fer qui traversait Holodrum dans presque toute sa totalité.

À l'Est on pouvait trouver un désert, peu de gens y habitaient, car grâce au temple des saisons, l'hiver y était trop froid et l'été immensément chaud. Entre les montagnes et le désert, une ville oublié était englouti sous l'eau. Les gens racontaient qu'après trois longues hivers, toute la neige qui avait fondue aurait complètement englouti l'ancienne ville, et c'est pourquoi aucun autre village n'avait été bâti le long de la chaîne de montagnes.

C'était au centre de Holodrum que l'on retrouvait la plus grande partie de la population. Plus favorable à l'agriculture et moins affectées par les changements climatiques, les plaines d'Holodrum abritaient de nombreux village ainsi que la capitale nommée Horon.

L'ouest d'Holodrum était composé en partie de marécage, de forêts et de quelques plaines. Au sud de ceux-ci se trouvait le port principal d'Holodrum. Faisant face à l'océan, c'était là que la majorité des bateaux de pêches appareillaient. Les bateaux de transport provenant de Labrynna, leurs voisins, étaient les principales partenaires commerciaux du royaume, mais parfois une missive d'Hyrule venait pour parler politique et garder de bonnes relations avec ces terres étrangères. Le voyage d'Hyrule à Holodrum prenait environ un mois si les vents était bons, alors les communications entre ces deux instances étaient plutôt rare. Quand Zelda montra son insigne royal au garde de la porte du château, ce dernier haussa le sourcil et regarda successivement les deux femmes. ''L'arrivé d'une missive d'Hyrule ne m'a pas été annoncée.'', déclara le chevalier en armure.

Tandis que le simple soldat était munis d'une armure de cuir, d'un bouclier rond de bronze et d'un coutelas, les guerriers de la capitale étaient généralement munis d'armure de plate, d'une longue épée bâtarde, d'un bouclier rectangulaire en cuivre et d'une lance, ce qui les rendait très redoutables.

La dernière fois que ce garde avait vu des représentants d'Hyrule, c'était cinq ans plutôt, et le groupe était composé de deux politiciens et d'une poignée de soldats. Ces deux femmes vêtues étrangement ne lui inspirait guerre confiance... ''Votre insigne est légitime, mais je n'ai jamais vu de femmes servants d'émissaires... Je vais devoir avertir mes supérieurs de la situation je serai en mesure de vous donner une réponse dans la soirée.'', dit le soldat avec méfiance.

Zelda s'avança vers lui. ''Quel est votre nom soldat?'', demanda la princesse d'Hyrule. ''Je suis Timon.''. ''Je suis Zelda, et ma compagne se nomme Impa. Nous sommes des Sheikahs, et nous représentons la main droite du roi d'Hyrule. C'est le roi lui-même qui nous a envoyé d'urgence pour porté ce message à votre souverain.'', mentit la princesse en lui montrant un faux papier scellé.

''Zelda?'' Se questionna Timon. Ce nom lui était familier, il se souvenait de l'avoir déjà entendu, mais il ne se souvenait pas quand... ''Je suis désolé, mais vous ne passerez pas tant que je n'aurai pas vérifié la véracité de votre insigne avec mes supérieurs.'', répéta le soldat. ''Je peux porter le message à votre place si vous le désirez.'', proposa-t-il.

La princesse voulue contester, mais Impa lui fit signe de reculer avant de prendre elle-même la parole. ''En Hyrule, les voyageurs nous racontent parfois des histoires sur Holodrum, et l'on parle toujours de votre royaume avec chaleur et hospitalité. Vous pouvez sûrement trouver une chambre pour deux femmes qui sont fatigué de leur long voyage.'', demanda Impa avec une gentillesse et un charme qui prit l'homme au dépourvu. ''Et un repas chaud ne ferait pas de mal après notre long voyage.'', ajouta la jeune princesse qui fut vivement approuvé par sa tutrice. ''Heu...'', bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.

''Vous réalisez sûrement que deux femmes qui ne sont pas armées ne seront pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit dans cet immense château. Nous voulons uniquement nous reposer un peu avant de livrer notre message.'', continua Impa. ''Mais je ne suis pas sensé...'', tenta Timon. ''Notre insigne royal est authentique, tenez-vous vraiment être irrespectueux avec des représentants d'Hyrule?'', dit Impa qui haussa à peine le ton, juste assez pour que le soldat y comprenne la menace.

''Bon... Suivez-moi.'', céda-t-il. Le garde du château ordonna qu'on ouvre la grille et deux chevaliers de l'autre côté se mirent à tirer sur un large mécanisme. La grille se leva dans un bruit lourd et métallique. Le soldats leur fit signe de le suivre avant d'y rentrer. Le château d'Holodrum était énorme, probablement aussi grand que le château d'Hyrule, si ce n'était plus. Cependant, l'intérieur était complètement à l'opposé de ce que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avait connu. Les murs de pierres semblaient vides, sans ornement, sans joyau ou peinture pour décorer les murs, et contrairement aux majestueux chandeliers qui illuminaient le château d'Hyrule, seulement quelques torches éclairaient sombrement leur passage. Ils défilèrent dans plusieurs couloirs du château de pierre. Ce dernier était construit tel un véritable labyrinthe et Zelda perdu rapidement tout sens des directions, sans ajouter qu'un étrange mélange de vapeur et d'odeur métallique agressait incessamment ses narines. Ce n'était pas vraiment un château, mais plutôt une gigantesque forteresse à l'allure obscure. À un certain moment, ils passèrent devant une salle de grande dimension qui semblait encore plus ombragé. Le jeune femme y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil pour y voir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. C'était une grosse boîte de métal qui dégageait une quantité importante de vapeur par saccades. Un homme qui portait un masque étrange et une combinaison orange mélangeait diverse substance dans ses flacons, tandis qu'un autre homme rajouta du charbon dans la machine. Était-ce un laboratoire? Zelda n'en avait aucune idée. L'homme en armure regarda derrière son épaule pour vérifier si les deux femmes le suivaient toujours. Sa méfiance en leur égard était palpable. Comme elles le suivaient docilement il se retourna et le trio s'enfonça d'avantage dans les profondeurs du château. À un certain moment, Zelda sentit une odeur de viande fumer. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient rendus aux cuisines.

Il y a quelques années, Zelda étaient accoutumée à la vie de château. En tant que princesse, elle avait une liberté dans plusieurs domaines, et la cuisine en faisait aussi partit. Quand elle était jeune, elle n'hésitait pas à exprimé son imagination et son originalité en demandant des mets extravagants ou même étranges aux cuisiniers. Avec le temps, ses goûts étaient devenu très raffinés et pointilleux. Quand Ganondorf prit le contrôle de la citadelle et qu'elle dû fuir, la blondinette avait fait face à une épreuve insoupçonnée, mangé de la nourriture simple. Les deux femmes en fuites étaient forcée de manger que du pain sec avec de l'eau, et quand elles étaient chanceuses, Impa pouvait traquer un petit animal et le faire cuir. Le premières bouchées de la princesse dans de la nourriture amère l'avait presque faite vomir. Cette dernière ne c'était retenue que par pure volonté pour ne pas gaspiller sa rare et précieuse nourriture.

Après près d'un mois à voguer en mer et à ne manger que du poisson et quelques fruits, l'odeur des cuisines et le parfum des viandes rôties lui paraissait comme une douce effervescence. Un véritable fantasme culinaire. La princesse se surprit à saliver, et elle essuya subtilement sa bouche. Impa ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et elle eut un sourire en coin. Le soldats les dévisagea, croyant à tort qu'elles essayaient de communiquer par signes. ''Bon...'', sonna-t-il. ''Nous sommes arrivés à vos quatiers. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'un repas vous soit apporté d'ici peu.'', dit-il en leur ouvrant une porte de en bois de chêne. Les deux femmes y entrèrent sans plus attendre. La salle était aussi sombre que le reste du château. Il y avait deux torches qui étaient posées sur les murs et une fenêtre qui laissait entré un peu de lumière naturelle ainsi que deux lits simples avec une table de chevet.

Le soldat referma la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux dames seules avec elles-mêmes. Les deux femmes en tenue de Sheikah s'installèrent confortablement dans leur chambre. L'adolescente fut la première à se laisser tomber sur son lit avant de laisser s'échapper un long soupir. ''Les saisons de ces terres sont incroyablement bouleversées...'', dit la femme de sang royal. ''Jamais je n'aurais cru traverser une tempête de neige pour me retrouver en été trois jours plus tard...'', souffla-t-elle avec fatigue. Impa était assise sur son lit et écoutait sa protégée d'une oreille distraite tandis qu'elle inspectait les dagues cachées dans sa tunique sheikah. ''Ce n'est pas le moment de paraître épuisée.'', lui rétorqua sa tutrice aux yeux rouges comme rubis. ''Le sort d'Hyrule est entre tes mains princesse''.

Zelda roula les yeux; sa nounou aux regard rouges avait toujours été stricte et faisait passer le devoir avant tout. Elle n'était pas une véritable nounou, enfin c'est ce que la princesse d'Hyrule avait toujours pensée, car ses talents exceptionnels aux combats faisaient d'elle une guerrière hors-pair et son caractère dur comme fer n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'une nounou normale. Comme par hasard, son intuition c'était révélée juste quand elles avaient dû fuir le château d'Hyrule. Les deux fuyardes étaient poursuivies par une dizaine de soldats à cheval, et quand tout semblait perdu, Impa n'avait fait qu'une bouché de ses hommes. Qui aurait cru ça? Une femme qui s'oppose à dix guerriers accomplis d'Hyrule, c'est du suicide... Mais Impa les avaient tous vaincus, soit avec son agilité féline, ses réflexes inhumains ainsi que ses dagues, ou avec sa magie sombre qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lui enseigner.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard une servante arriva avec deux plateaux ou siégeait deux bols de soupe, du pain et de la viande fumée. C'était une vieille dame aux longs cheveux gris et au visage amer. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rester avec des étrangères plus longtemps que nécessaire et elle se contenta de déposer le repas sur la table de chevet avant de prendre son congé. ''Pas très sympathique cette servante.'', remarqua Zelda qui se leva pour aller prendre un bol de soupe. ''Ce qui est inconnu fait peur, et la réaction de la servante n'est pas surprenante.'', répondit Impa. ''Je suppose...'', dit la jeune femme, ''Mais n'empêche qu'elle pourrait nous montrer de l'hospitalité, nous sommes des êtres humains, pas des monstres...''. ''J'aimerais bien débattre avec toi sur ce sujet, mais l'heure n'est pas à la philosophie.'', lui rappela sa protectrice. ''Mange, tu auras besoin de tous tes moyens pour faire bonne impression devant le roi.''. De toute évidence, le ventre de la princesse qui grondait depuis déjà un moment n'attendait que d'être rassasié, et cette dernière ne se fit pas prié pour plonger dans son bol.

* * *

C'était une des seules pièces qui étaient mieux éclairée que les autres et c'était aussi une des seule pièce à posséder quelques chandeliers, mais la salle du trône n'avait pas plus l'air d'appartenir au décor d'un véritable château que le reste de cette forteresse noire. Un long tapis rouge longeait le milieu de la salle, des piliers de pierres sombres s'élevaient de chaque côté pour soutenir la structure de la pièce, et au fond il y avait le trône. Grande chaise de pierre noire, ses accoudoirs massif représentaient des pattes de dragons et le haut du trône était une tête de phénix. Ce mélange odieux des deux animaux mythiques étaient un symbole de puissance et de royauté à Holodrum. Des gardes en armure de plates et munis d'hallebardes longeaient la salle tel des farouches protecteurs qui seraient prêt à éliminer le moindre danger qui pouvait menacer leur souverain. Depuis son siège majestueux, le roi d'Holodrum, grand personnage plutôt mince à la barbe courte, écoutait les nombreux rapports sur l'état du royaume et prenait le temps de laisser parler chacun de ses barons, comptes ou seigneurs. Ses yeux bruns comme noisette fixaient ses interlocuteurs avec patience et ingéniosité. C'était un homme de pensées, un grand philosophe et un fin stratège, et il avait beaucoup apporté au royaume durant ces neuf années de règne. Son jugement était réfléchi, prudent, parfois avare, même s'il était la plupart du temps juste, et sa plus grande force en tant que souverain était son expansionnisme. Grâce à lui, Holodrum avait développé de nouvelles technologies, de nouveaux villages c'étaient construis dans des terrains moins propices, un chemin de fer avait été bâtis, et il avait noué des relations commerciales avec l'île voisine Labrynna.

Quand le soldat Timon lui annonça que des représants d'Hyrule était dans le château, le monarque dans le début de ses quarantes ans haussa un sourcil de manière sceptique, et quand ce dernier l'informa que c'étaient deux femmes Sheikah, l'homme d'âge mûre fronça d'avantage ses sourcils, ce qui plissa majestueusement son front royal. ''Deux émissaires Sheikah...'', pensa-t-il à haute voix, ''Suspect... suspect, mais intéressant...''.

La raison qui rendait le roi d'Holodrum si perplexe était que Hyrule avait coupé toute communication avec eux depuis environ cinq ans. La cause de cet arrêt brutal de leurs échanges courtois était mystérieux et injustifié, car leurs lointains cousins n'avaient jamais pris la peine de les informer de quoi que ce soit. Le souverain de la forteresse sombre laissa tomber sa tête entre ses deux paumes et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs instants. Il sembla perdu au fond de ses pensées, et cela incita Timon à prendre la parole. ''Votre majesté'', commença respectueusement le soldat, ''Avec tout l'honneur que je vous dois, je ne crois pas qu'il est sage de faire confiance à ces deux individues. Je ne serais pas surpris de voir que ces deux femmes soient des assassins.'', avoua-t-il.

Le roi qui écoutait Timon à moitié, termina son processus analytique et revint à la réalité. ''Timon, tu vas chercher mon unité spéciale, celle avec les nouvelles armes, tu sais bien de laquelle je parle?'', lui demanda son souverain. Le garde su château hocha la tête positivement. ''Parfait' Une fois cette unité arrivée ici tu iras chercher les deux émissaires.''. Le soldat en armure de plate hocha la tête une fois de plus avant de prendre son congé et de filer accomplir sa tâche.

Quelques minutes passèrent et une dizaine de guerriers vêtus d'armure de cuir pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône. Ils étaient armés de bâtons métalliques étranges qui mesuraient la moité d'une lance, mais ces armes n'avait aucune lame. C'était des fusils, et quoique peu sophistiqués et avec une précision quelque peu hasardeuse, c'était la technologie la plus avancée et la plus dangereuse des royaumes de ce monde. Holodrum était la seule cité à en avoir développé, et c'est sans dire que c'était dans le plus grand secret.

Timon arriva avec Zelda et Impa dans la salle du trône quelques minutes plus tard. La princesse remarqua immédiatement le nombre élevé de gardes ainsi que l'unité étrange qui avait des bâtons de métal dans les mains. D'ailleurs, elle sentait les regards froids l'épier comme des centaines de dagues glacées qui pénétrait sa chaire, et la blondinette s'efforça de contrôler ses jambes qui commençaient à trembler. Voyant sa protégée prête fléchir sous la pression ambiante, Impa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule sans toutefois détourner son regard. L'adolescente la fixa un instant et s'inspira de sa tutrice pour trouver le courage qu'elle avait besoin. Elles longèrent le long tapis rouge, passant entre les deux colonnes de gardes en armures lourdes avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres du trône. Les deux femmes s'agenouillèrent respectueusement devant le souverain de cette nation en attendant qu'il leur face signe de ce relever.

''Mes chères hôtes, oublions toutes ces formalités, relevez-vous.'', leur intima le roi, ce qu'elles firent sans attendre. ''Cela fait déjà cinq longues années depuis notre dernier contacte avec Hyrule, j'avoue être perplexe face à votre arrivée soudaine...'', leur avoua-t-il. Zelda s'avança d'un pas pour prendre parole. ''Malheureusement, j'ai bien de mauvaises nouvelles en ce qui concerne le royaume d'Hyrule.'', commença la princesse en tenue de Sheikah, ''Une force obscure menace notre patrie, et nous sommes ici en quête de support.''. Le souverain d'Holodrum haussa un sourcil, pouvait-il vraiment se fier à ces femmes étranges? ''Nous avons une missive orné de l'insigne royal.'', verbalisa la princesse qui donna le parchemin à Timon. Ce dernier empoigna le bout de papier avant de l'apporter à son roi.

Quand le monarque ouvrit le papier, il fronça encore plus les sourcils, ce qui fit apparaître une multitude de plis sur son front royal. ''Qu'est-ce que cela signifie!? Vous moquez-vous de moi?!'', tempesta-t-il. Le parchemin marqué du sceau officiel de la Triforce était vide. Aucune écriture...

Pendant ce temps, Zelda avait enlevé, et non sans un soupçon de magie, sa tenue Sheikah pour révéler sa robe de princesse. Un flash de lumière bleue entoura la princesse durant un court moment, et le tissu de soie blanche et mauve, brodé avec de l'or, qui était un somptueux mélange d'élégance et de souplesse, fut révélé aux yeux de tous. Elle portait des gants blancs qui remontaient pour couvrir la totalité de ses avant-bras, et ses longs cheveux blonds tombèrent jusqu'au bas de son dos dans un mouvement gracieux. Les dernières particules de lumières azures s'évaporèrent discrètement tandis que plusieurs gardes se ruaient déjà sur les deux étrangères. En l'espace d'un instant, des hallebardes les entourèrent de tous côtés. Les guerriers, prêt à frapper comme des chiens affamés, n'attendaient que le signal de leur souverain pour décapiter les deux femmes, mais ce dernier leur fit signe de reculer. ''Vous n'êtes pas que de simples émissaires, qui êtes-vous réellement?'', demanda le roi qui était à la fois éreinté par la conduite de ses hôtes, mais qui voyait aussi sa curiosité piquée à vif.

''Je suis la princesse Zelda O'Hyrule, fille de Daphnes Nohansen O'Hyrule, et je suis venu ici pour quérir votre aide.'', révéla l'adolescente de sang royal en s'inclinant respectueusement.


	7. L'Hylien aux deux fées

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre où l'intrigue continu de se révéler un peu plus! Mais qui est réellement ce Rin, c'est probablement la question que vous allez vous poser dans ce chapitre. Des éléments vous donnent des indices, puis d'autres semblent les contredirent... Cela va probablement faire tomber ou vous faire construire de nouvelles théories sur lui :p N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont très apprécié ;)**

**L'Hylien aux deux fées**

Dans la plus haute tour du château d'Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen O'Hyrule était confortablement assis à son bureau dans une pièce d'allure médiocre. C'était une pièce restée vacante pendant des années, et elle était infestée par la poussière qui y était pratiquement omniprésente. Telle une horde de milliers de cafards sournois, elle s'étalait sur le plancher, grimpait sur les murs, recouvrait hermétiquement la porte, ternissait le vieux bureau de bois, et siégeait royalement sur le corps du roi qui ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. L'homme d'âge respectable était là depuis longtemps, et des rides horribles, probablement causé par une fatigue colossale, défigurait son visage barbu de souverain. Sa longue barbe ainsi que ses cheveux blancs tombaient et s'entremêlaient comme s'il n'avaient pas été lavé depuis longtemps, et sa peau avait une couleur livide, presque blanche et frôlant le verdâtre. Il restait immobile comme une statue, sans cligner les yeux ou même bouger le petit doigt. La seule chose qui le distinguait d'un objet inanimé était le rythme régulier de sa respiration qui faisait gonfler périodiquement sa cage thoracique.

Dans la ville d'Hyrule, les gens savaient très bien que leur souverain n'était plus lui-même. Lui qui avait toujours été bon et juste, était soudainement devenu avare, cruel, égoïste et dictateur. Les habitants du château qui avait eu l'opportunité de le côtoyer régulièrement, savait pertinemment qu'il avait perdu toute lucidité depuis des lustres.

Depuis quelques années déjà, le roi avait fait augmenter dramatiquement les taxes et avait prit cet argent pour renforcer l'armée royale qui maintenant, avait pratiquement droit de vie ou de mort sur les citoyens. Et cela est sans cacher que les soldats du château avaient la permission officielle de prendre toutes femmes qu'ils désiraient, mariée ou non... C'était un véritable régime militaire qui avait pour but d'anéantir le libre arbitre de chacun.

La pauvreté était à son seuil, la prostitution et le viol était monnaie courante, et malgré le régime militaire, la criminalité c'était décuplé. Le magnifique royaume d'Hyrule autrefois si prospère, n'était maintenant qu'une misérable tyrannie. Si une partie de la population blâmaient toujours leur souverain, la majorité savaient qu'il avait changé depuis que Ganondorf avait été promu au titre de Main du roi. Certains patriotes étaient convaincus que ce Gerudo de malheur avait jeté une malédiction sur leur souverain, ce qui aurait causé ce changement brutal de sa personnalité.

Cependant, dans les rues de la citadelle, les gens discutaient d'un sujet complètement différent. Selon les rumeurs de la guilde des chasseurs de primes, un Hylien aurait vaincu à lui seul un Maître Stalfos, et cela était loin d'être un mince exploit. C'était assez important pour attirer l'attention d'une bone partie de la populace. Ce même Hylien, dit-on, aurait par le passé vaincu un puissant sorcier du nom de Morkerdair, ainsi qu'une bête mi-humaine et mi-taureau qui hantait un labyrinthe qui était subitement apparu l'an dernier dans les plaines d'Hyrule. Évidemment, la liste officieuse de ses prouesses était beaucoup plus longue et les gens ne se lassaient pas d'en discuter pour tenter à leur façon de discerner la vérité des rumeurs. Un autre détail venait attiser les ouï-dire qui circulaient tel une armée de mille-pattes en quête effrénée de nourriture, car certains affirmaient avoir vue l'Hylien accompagné de deux fées, et en l'absence d'un nom pour identifier ce mystérieux combattant, les Hyruliens le désignaient maintenant sous le pseudo de ''l'Hylien aux deux fées''.

Après quelques jours, les rumeurs se répandirent partout dans le royaume d'Hyrule, et depuis son trône massif en or, Ganondorf leva un sourcil quand il apprit l'existence d'un Hylien capable de vaincre un Maître Stalfos. ''L'Hylien aux deux fées...'', répéta-t-il pensivement. ''Oui maître!'', lui confirma une créature noire comme nuit de sa voix profonde et sonore. Sa peau, si elle en avait une, était recouverte de lignes rouges qui brillait comme le feu. Ces dernières étaient probablement ses veines. Son corps maléfique transpirait la magie et laissait s'échapper des vapeurs noires, ce qui donnait une légère impression que la créature obscure s'évaporait. Ses six pattes la maintenait bien encrées sur le sol et la bête regardait son maître avec un immonde sourire contorsionné. Des dents disproportionnées dans leurs ampleurs exagérées sortaient vulgairement de sa bouche en croissant de lune, mais ce qui faisait le plus peur de cet animal cauchemardesque, c'était l'absence de yeux. Cela lui donnait un air totalement inhumain, et sa vivacité d'esprit portait à croire que ses pulsions primitives et destructrices étaient régies par une intelligence perverse et incohérente.

Quant à lui, Ganondorf était un véritable colosse sur pattes. Il mesurait un peu plus de deux mètres et sa musculature était aussi imposante que celle d'un taureau. Son regard toujours confiant, sa hauteur, son imposante silhouette, et son charisme dominateur tenait en respect tous ceux qui oseraient lui tenir tête. Étant un Gerudo, il avait un teint légèrement basané et ses cheveux était d'un orange flamme. Son front était orné d'un gros topaze jaune-orangé de la même couleur que ses yeux hostiles. Il portait une armure légère de cuir noir ornée de symboles Gerudo et de topazes sur les épaules, et sa main droite portait la marque sacrée de la Triforce. Le triangle de la force était illuminé, signe qu'il était actif.

''Serait-ce possible...'', songea-t-il de sa voix grave et puissante, ''S'il est bien ce gamin, alors je dois le capturer.''. Son cerveau diaboliquement calculateur sembla bouillonner pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne retourne son attention vers l'entité étrange qui était sous son contrôle. ''Tu vas aller à la guilde des chasseurs de primes avec plusieurs gardes, puis tu y resteras jusqu'à-ce que cet Hylien vienne pour réclamer une récompense. À la vitesse à laquelle il accomplit ses exploits, il n'y a pas de doute qu'il va bientôt remplir une autre tâche pour cette misérable confrérie. À ce moment là, tu le captureras et tu me l'apporteras. Je le veux vivants, car si c'est bien lui, j'aurai besoin de lui en vie.'', ordonna le puissant seigneur en faisant un mouvement de la main qui fit comprendre à la créature des ombres qu'elle pouvait disposer. Cette dernière hocha la tête avec son même sourire immuable avant de prendre son congé.

* * *

Le soleil d'après-midi ornait déjà le ciel de toute sa splendeur quand Rin arriva à sa destination. C'était un petit village du nom de Ordon où l'on trouvait principalement des cultivateurs de citrouilles et des éleveurs de chèvres. Cependant, Rin n'arrêtait pas dans cet endroit paisible pour faire des provisions. La contée d'Ordon hébergeait l'un des meilleurs maîtres d'arme du royaume. Le jeune Hylien aux cheveux blonds était son élève depuis déjà quelques années, et même s'il possédait une multitude de talents naturels, c'est grâce à son maître qu'il avait tant progressé dans les arts martiaux et le combat à l'épée.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui attirait le jeune homme dans ce village à la frontière d'Hyrule, car il avait une planque qu'il avait lui-même construit dans un endroit reculé de la forêt, et ce, dans le secret le plus total.

C'est à sa cachette qu'il se rendit en premier. Il s'arrêta près d'un énorme chêne et se tourna vers la droite avant d'avancer d'une distance de cinquante enjambées. Arrivé à destination, il se retourna vers la gauche et avança d'une trentaine d'enjambées, puis il entendit un son d'eau qui se fracassait sur le sol. ''La chute.'', remarqua-t-il de manière analytique, ''Je suis presque arrivé.''. Rin continua son parcours clandestin pendant quelques courtes minutes pour finalement s'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'oeil attentif dans les alentours, question d'être sûr que personne ne l'aie suivi, et comme il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat, il s'agenouilla et se mit à chercher quelque chose au sol. Ses mains fines et agiles tâtèrent le plancher de terre et d'herbe pendant quelques instants avant qu'il n'agrippe une poignée finement dissimulée. Il tira de tout son corps et un bruit sourd d'herbe qui se déchire et de vieux bois qui grince s'en suivit, révélant un escalier de bois sec qui descendait et se perdait dans l'ombre de cette construction souterraine. Rin y descendit et referma la trappe derrière lui. L'obscurité l'enveloppa immédiatement.

''Hey... Vous deux, réveillez-vous.'', leur chuchota-t-il, ''J'ai besoin de votre lumière.''. Malgré son caractère fermé, indifférent, stoïque, et même froid, Rin traitait toujours ses deux fées avec patience et douceur. Dans cette réalité ou l'obscurité semblait l'emporter sur le bien, ces deux êtres magiques avaient été des lumières constantes dans sa vie. Ces dernières ne le jugeaient pas même s'il remplissait parfois des contrats frôlant l'immoralité, et elles respectaient sa nature un peu sombre tout en sachant qu'il avait un fond bon et juste.

Les deux créatures ailées sortirent de sa tunique grise et leur lumière bleue et verte éclairaient la pièce juste assez pour y voir à deux ou trois mètres à la ronde. Arima, la fée verte, était plus spontanée ne se gênait pas pour montrer son contentement, ''Ça en a prit du temps! Ordon est un endroit tellement perdu et éloigné...'', s'exclama la jeune fée. Rin sortit une allumette des ses poches et l'utilisa pour mettre le feu à une torche qui était à sa droite. Il empoigna la torche et s'en servit pour allumer les autres torches de la pièce avant de remettre celle-ci à sa place originelle. Maintenant qu'une lumière plus forte et plus constante que celle des fées éclairait les lieux, on pouvait clairement voir que ce souterrain était assez grand. Il devait mesurer quinze enjambées de long et une dizaine de large. Le même bois sec qui servait d'escalier avait été utilisé pour faire des murs, de larges troncs d'arbre servaient de piliers, à quelques endroits on pouvait distinguer des trous d'aération qui laissaient s'échapper la fumée des torches, et à l'extérieur, ces trous donnaient l'impression d'être de simples terriers de marmottes. La pièce était assez rustique, mais son contenu était beaucoup plus intéressant. Des épées, boucliers, hallebardes, lances, armures, massues, arcs et flèches, et plusieurs autres armes encombraient le sol et remplissait presque la moitié de sa cachette. Plus loin, soigneusement entassé dans un coin, siégeait une majestueuse pile de rubis. À vrai dire, c'était pratiquement une montagne... Il y en avait des verts, bleus, rouges, jaunes, et même des mauves, oranges, et argentés. Il faut aussi préciser que la monnaie courante d'Hyrule était les rubis. Des années plutôt, Daphnes Nohansen O'Hyrule avait tenté d'intégrer les pièces d'or comme monnaie courante, mais la population avait rejetée cette idée du revers de la main et seul les rubis était resté en circulation. Évidemment, ces pierres précieuses étaient monnaie courante à Hyrule et leur abondance ne cessait jamais d'étonner les érudits. L'unité de base était le rubis vert qui équivalait à une pièce, le bleu en valait cinq, le jaune dix, le rouge vingt, le mauve cinquante, l'orangé cent, et l'argent en valait à lui seul deux-cents. Dans cet amas de trésors multicolores, le guerrier blond devait posséder assez de rubis pour lui faire un total de huit mille pièces. Piller des donjons et récolter des primes devaient être extrêmement payant, car il avait une véritable fortune.

''Chaque fois qu'on reviens ici, tu ajoutes toujours des nouvelles armes et d'avantage de rubis... Bientôt il n'y auras même plus de place!'', lui fit remarquer sa fée verte qui voltigeait un peu partout pour constater la quantité énorme de bien matériels qui était dispersés. ''Que comptes-tu faire à ce moment-là?''. Rin regarda sa compagne volante avec un léger sourire en coin. ''C'était un problème qui m'a longtemps tracassé l'esprit...'', avoua-t-il, ''Mais j'ai trouvé la solution dans le coffre que protégeait le Maître Stalfos.''. ''Ha bon!'', s'étonna Arima qui dévisagea son maître.

La fée bleue, plus posée, plus sage et d'avantage patiente que sa camarade, ne pu s'empêcher de tendre attentivement l'oreille. ''Et qu'est-ce que c'est?!'', enchaîna la femme miniature. Rin empoigna une bourse brune qui pendait à sa ceinture et la leva à la hauteur de la créature magique. ''C'est une bourse.'', dit le jeune homme avec un sourire joueur. ''Une bourse? C'est tout? Tu as risqué ta vie pour trouver une bourse qui pourra contenir quelques rubis?!'', s'indigna-t-elle. ''Du calme Arima, moi aussi j'étais étonné de voir que le contenu du trésor n'était qu'une bourse. Mais vois-tu ce symbole?'', dit-il en pointant un dessin qui ressemblait à un huit couché sur le côté. ''C'est le signe de l'infini, et c'est sa qui m'a mi la puce à l'oreille.'', lui expliqua son maître. ''Qu'est-ce que ça change ce dessin? Sans compté qu'il est moche...''.

Rin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. ''Une démonstration vaut mille mots, alors regarde bien. L'aventurier plongea sa main dans la bourse étrange, il y enfonça sa main, puis son avant bras, pour ensuite y introduire son bras jusqu'à la base de son épaule. Évidemment, le petit sac brun était beaucoup trop petit pour contenir le bras de cet homme, et cette vision étrange et peux naturelle fit sursauter Arima. La fée bleue, quant à elle, s'approcha d'avantage pour mieux observer le phénomène. Sa curiosité était grande, mais son côté plus prudent la rendait légèrement méfiante. Rin retira non seulement son bras, mais aussi sa nouvelle épée au pommeau en forme de phénix. ''C'est un sac qui contient un espace infini...'', en conclu la fée bleue. Son compagnon Hylien hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait raison. ''J'ai déjà entendu parler de cela par l'arbre Deku... Si je comprends bien ce phénomène, c'est une autre dimension complètement vide qui est enfermée dans cette bourse.''.

''Est-ce que cette dimension peut être dangereuse'', demanda Rin qui comprit que sa nouvelle possession était pratiquement une entité à part entière. ''Pas à ma connaissance. Normalement un tel endroit est sensé être vide de tout élément, mais il possible qu'une ou plusieurs créatures s'y soit perdues.'', songea la dame bleue qui brillait d'intelligence. ''Hum... Est-ce que les chances qu'une créature y soit perdue sont élevés?'', demanda le jeune homme qui évaluait méthodiquement les risques que comportait sa nouvelle acquisition. ''Non, les risques sont presque nul.'', répliqua-t-elle sans hésitation, ''Disons qu'il est peut-être facile de rentrer un bras dans cette bourse, mais quant il en vient à y rentrer tout un corps, la tâche serait... disons, un peu plus corsée!'', ricana-t-elle en laissant un peu sont sérieux habituel de côté.

Rin approuva et un autre sourire en coin grimpa sur son visage. ''Merci ma magnifique dame bleue, ton aide m'est toujours précieuse.'', lui souffla-t-il d'une manière un peu trop séductrice pour ce qui devrait se dire entre un humain et une fée. Cette dernière, si elle aurait pu, serait toujours au rouge vin immédiatement. À force de vivre avec elle, l'aventurier avait appris que cette créature magique était très sensible aux compliments, et surtout ceux qu'il pouvait balancer avec un ton charmeur. Il prenait donc un fin plaisir à briser les barrières du conventionnel pour la rendre gênée.

''Et moi?!'', demanda Arima qui ressentit un élan de jalousie. ''Toi ma petite demoiselle verte, je ne m'ennuie jamais quand tu voltiges et tu bavarde sans cesse autour de moi!'', décréta-t-il avec son typique sourire en coin. Était-ce un vrai compliment? Arima semblait en douté et elle ne fut pas complètement satisfaite, mais dans son incertitude elle préféra se taire.

''Avec tous ça, mon plan pour récupérer les trois pierres spirituelles est pratiquement près.'', s'enthousiasmait Rin. Ces trois gemmes étaient constituées de l'émeraude Koriki, venant de la forêt Koriki, du rubis Goron, venant de la plus haute montagne ou vivaient ces créatures de pierre, et du saphir Zora qui était appartenait autrefois à la famille royale de ces hommes poissons. Contrairement à son expression habituelle si impassible, Rin semblait regorgé d'une motivation puissante et une flamme brillait au fond de ses yeux. car il savait qu'avec ces trois gemmes, il pourrait avoir accès à une pièce cachée d'un temple connu sous le nom de ''temple du temps''. Cet endroit mystique avait été construit autour du piédestal sacré ou reposait l'épée de Maître, ou parfois connue sous le nom de l'épée de légende. Cette arme divine avait selon les légendes anciennes, le pouvoir de repousser toute forme de mal. Et c'était précisément là qu'il devait se rendre. Le seul problème était que Ganondorf lui-même était en possession des trois pierres spirituelles, et les lui voler serait loin d'être un jeu d'enfant.

''Je... je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une si bonne idée. Ton plan est bien établis, mais si tu te précipite et tu échoue, alors tu perdras tout.'', lui dit sa fée bleue qui craignait pour son maître. ''Je sais que les risques sont omniprésent dans cette tâche, mais je veux que tu ailles confiance en moi.'', commença-t-il avec sérieux, ''Laisse moi t'expliquer mon plan à nouveau. Le régime militaire rend ma mission pratiquement impossible, mais dans trois mois il y aura la fête annuelle de l'anniversaire du roi. À cause de toute les festivités, le nombre de gardes présents dans la ville sera accentué et celui présent au château sera diminué.'', expliqua-t-il. Rin se racla la gorge avant de continuer son explication. ''Grâce à mes aventures, je connais plusieurs groupes de mercenaires, alors je vais en engager certains, et ce séparément pour que chaque groupes ignorent les actions des autres. Avec leur aident, et en dépensant une somme modique, je vais créer une émeute générale. Encore plus de gardes vont quitter leur poste pour régler l'immense pagaille. Cela me permettra de me faufilé plus facilement dans le château d'Hyrule. Avec de faux papiers d'arrestation, des armures volées à un soldat, et un faux prisonnier qui sera généreusement payé pour ses services, je vais pouvoir réussir ce coup de maître.''.

Le fée bleue évalua le plan de son compagnon. C'était un plan assez solide, mais elle y voyait une faille importante. ''Que feras-tu s'il s'aperçoivent que tu ne fias pas partit de l'armée, ou que tu n'es pas un officier régulier? Je ne suis pas une experte en ce qui concernent les militaires, mais les soldats se côtoient régulièrement et doivent forcément connaître... Ils risque de rapidement s'apercevoir que tu n'es pas l'un des leurs...'', rétorqua-t-elle avec comme seule envie de le décourager d'entreprendre une telle folie, mais Rin avait un sourire en coin, ce qui n'était pas bon signe selon elle. ''Vois-tu.'', commença-t-il en affichant encore son sourire en coin, ''Contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines, ce régime militaire ou il y a constamment des nouvelles recrues qui rejoignent les rangs de l'armée me permettra de passé complètement inaperçu.''.

Malgré qu'elle aie souhaité le contraire, la dame volante dût admettre que cette logique était pratiquement irréprochable. ''Accroche-toi bien, car la suite est encore plus démoniaque...'', s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Il se mit à lui raconter un schéma aussi tordu que le corps déformé d'un Gibdos, et la fée bleue écarquilla ses yeux tout rond en entendant ce paquet d'idées chimériques.


End file.
